


House of Cards in a wind

by wolfpawn



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alliance, Anger, F/M, Help, Lust, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Punishment, Resentment, Revenge, SHIELD, Superpowers, Tumblr: imagine-loki, cryogenic facility, frozen, mind contrl, violence against the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: Imagine you were a powerful villain who was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and put in Cryogenic storage because there was no other way to deal with you. After doing some research, Loki learned about you and became obsessed. So much, that he looked for you and woke you up, knowing that you’d seek revenge and he would be more than willing to help.





	1. Chapter 1

Present

His footfalls were rapid and without falter, as he made his way through the rows of what could only be described as chambers, each one eight foot tall, three foot wide and occupied. His breath would have been puffs of smoke in the air if he too was not as cool as the room he was in. To any other, the Cryogenic room would have been too cold to bear without adequate insulated clothing, but to Loki, it was as though it a spring day, he knew it was cold, he was no fool, there was ice everywhere, but he did not feel it. He paid little heed to the numbers and letters that donned the top of each chamber until finally, he came to the one he had read about, Subject 142RC-87F He looked at the ice-filled chamber and his brows raised. “You are younger than I expected, but that has its advantages.” He stated as he waved a hand and the icy air filtering into the machine ceased. “I doubt you will be too keen to defrost here,” he looked around for another moment. “I hope you do not get teleportation sick.” He grinned before touching the icy machine and teleporting it away.

 

*

 

When Loki came to Earth via the Tesseract

 

“What are these?” Loki demanded, looking at the odd files that had been in the jeep when he had gotten into it just as the base was exploding.

“Files, sir,” Barton answered obediently.

“Pertaining to?”

“Top secret information.”

“So you do not know?”

“No, sir.”

“Well then, I think I shall have a look.” Loki flicked through the files as he waited for the next phase of his plan to come to fruition, very soon, he realised they pertained to subjects, all of unique in character, but to Loki’s delight, in negative manner. It was a list of the most deadly and terrifying of S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoners, the ones not permitted to remain capable of doing harm, frozen in ice, most to never be allowed see the light of day again. He read the files, some were ruthless killing machines, killing for pleasure, others were just too dangerous because there was no manner to control them, but amongst them all, Loki found one inmate that peaked his interest, Subject 142RC-87F. A female, who, if the file was to be believed, was somewhat of a thorn in the side of S.H.I.E.L.D. for a considerable time, her ability to sneak in and out of facilities and hack their systems causing her to be one step ahead, what really was the issue however, was her superhuman abilities, and how she chose to utilise them. “Oh, I like her.” He grinned to himself. “Where are these held?”

“Unknown location, sir,” Barton replied, not taking his eyes off the road ahead. 

“I think it is high time this ‘unknown location’ becomes a known one.”

“Sir?”

 

I must meet this marvellous creature.” He looked at the photo that accompanied the file, it was grainy, clearly taken from a distance.

 

*

Loki scoured every last bit of information he could get on Subject 142DH-87F, but very little seemed to exist other than her actions that caused her to come to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. There was no sign of where on the pathetic realm she derived from, her date of birth, or even if there were any of her family alive, nothing, only her actions, which Loki read over and over, and her abilities, both causing him to become more and more curious as to her. He found where she and others like her were being stored, but was brought back to Asgard once more before he could go in search of her, but he swore he would return and find her, it is all he focused on as he read book after book in the bowels of the Aesir palace, biding his time, knowing sooner or later, he would escape and be able to go in search of her. 

*  
Present

 

Loki used a portal to return to Midgard easily, what was more difficult was getting around the realm in a manner that was not going to get him noticed. He altered his appearance, magically forged some documents and Midgardian money and then preceded, in what, to him was a snail’s pace, to the required location.

 

Midgardian vehicles were awkward contraptions with too many levers and too flimsy, so he used teleportation when he could, until finally, he came to where he needed to by, a compound, in the middle of nowhere, fashioned to look like nothing more than a few airplane hanger sheds, but he knew better, under the ground’s surface, Midgard’s most deadly beings lay in frozen prison cells. He studied the layout, the codes required, the check in radio calls and even the attire and facial features of everyone that worked there. Somewhat unsurprised, he noticed the women that worked at the facility were not as scrutinised as the men, grinning, he decided to use their inability to view the ‘fairer sex’ as a true threat against them, and altered himself to look like one of that form. As soon as the heels he chose to add, seeing as the male's interest piqued on noticing them, touched the floor of a hanger, he had the attention of every male present. With precision borne of practice, he used his knives to kill every one of them before using his magic to clean the evidence, obtaining the hand of a man that had adequate access to the area he required, he made his way through the underground compound with ease. It startled Loki how foolish mortals were. They actually kept electronic blueprints of all their structures, meaning Loki could study it long before ever setting foot inside. Mortal technology too was somewhat simplistic and anything that required codes was of a basic level by Aesir standard, in truth, he felt somewhat sorry for them, it was any wonder they were advancing so pathetically. With the aid of his seidr, no camera worked as he passed them, which also allowed him to change back to his correct for, his battle armour on, should it be required.

 

As he walked through the icy room, he cared little for many of those in their chambers, but her, she was all he could think of, he wanted to know was she as good as the S.H.I.E.L.D. paperwork said she was, he wanted to know if she would aid his cause, he needed to know if she yearned for revenge.

 

*  
He tended to the machine as slowly, the fluid began to turn to liquid again, he replicated the machine necessary to ensure her vitals remain the same so that she did not die in her defrosting. When finally, the liquid was able to be drained, he allowed it to do so and stood watching her. Indeed, she was far younger than he thought she would be, he estimated her to be approximately two and a half decades by human standards. Laying her on a special bed, he used his magic to keep a check on her, and after a short time, her heart rate began to increase; soon after, he chest slowly rose and fell as he body began to take in oxygen again. All the time, Loki sat back and watched.

 

Less than ten minutes later, as Loki waited patiently, he was startled when she sat up suddenly, gasping for air; her eyes wide and her face filled with fear and anger. “Relax, you are safe.” Jumping to her feet, she fell backwards, her muscles stiff after the length of time she had been in stasis. She eyed Loki warily. “I am Loki, of Asgard. I believe we can assist one another.”

“What do you want?”

“Now, now; if what I read of you is true, you know the answer to that already.”

“How do I know this is not a test?”

Loki rose to his feet, his tall body towering over hers. “I am not a mere mortal Midgardian, I am a God from a different realm. I have no reason to test you, I merely came across your file and decided that perhaps we could be of use to one another. I, being a help to you by freeing you from that horrid cell, and you, by assisting me in taking down some mutual adversaries of ours.”

“Who?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

“I’m in.” She declared immediately. “Stay out of my way and I will level it all.”

“Now, patience, I see now the downside to your youth, it is not enough to simply let it be levelled, the fun is watching it being torn apart, limb from limb.” 

She watched him carefully. “Loki, that is your name, right?”

“That is correct, and who might you be, all they have you down as Subject 142RC-87F?”

“Rebecca, Rebecca Cahill, inmate 142.”

“Well, that explains the first part of the title.” 

“What year is it?”

“2017 by the calendar you realm uses.” she swallowed and her eyes went wide. “How long have they had you like that?”

 

“Five years.” 

“How old are you?”

“I was born in 1987.”

“87F stands for your year of birth and gender then I assume.”

“I...They left me there for five years.”

“I think they planned on leaving you there longer.”

Rebecca looked at Loki, “When we destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury is mine.”

 

“The man with the eye patch?” She nodded. “He is yours.”

 

“When do we start?”

Loki sneered. “I do believe we are going to get along very well indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Rebecca continue to plan their revenge.

To Loki’s great joy, she was everything he had read of and more, born in a war-torn region, she lost her father and brother young to fighting and her mother to the stress of it all. Angry and never willing to accept her lot, Rebecca fought authority and ran from every care facility and home she was kept in, what made it all the more amusing was the angrier she became, the more her gifts developed. In the end, she was able to evade capture, fleeing to America and starting a life there, until S.H.I.E.L.D. found her that was. She had just wanted a normal life, job, home and perhaps someone to care for, but Nick Fury caught her scent and had agents hound her. She stated their deaths had been in her self-defence, but she was overpowered and caught, before being sentenced to a fate worse than death, eternal darkness in ice. Loki swore that together, he would aid her to elude capture once more, and once their revenge was completed, he would bring her far away from Midgard, as he called it, and to a place where she would be able to have such dreams of a life free and her own.

Though she had been frozen through Loki’s time on Midgard before, she trusted him some little bit, after all, he had proven his magic to her, freed her from her prison, and promised her her revenge. She had read of him as a child, reading the Midgardian take on the God’s that the Norse used to worship, so she knew of his reputation as a liar, but she was given his consent to check him for falsities, something that then told her it was true, he wanted her for her abilities, yes, in that respect, he was using her, but in a symbiotic manner, her abilities and his combined to further their cause, and she immediately agreed.

“They have had to move again,” She stated as she walked into the room, knowing full well Loki was aware she was there. “It would appear that the wonderful Avenger’s are imploding.”

“Too many egos,” Loki stated as he continued to look out the window he was standing at.

“I blame the number of men.” She commented as she grabbed something to eat and sat on a safe nearby. “They are leaning toward going to Atlantic city next.”

“Then I think it wise to keep an eye on them.” He turned and walked across the room.  
“Do you think me so dumb as to leave them without a set of eyes and ears?”

“No, but you do recall, they are looking for you.”

“Let them look, they only lucked out last time because I was too young and foolish to see the whole picture.” 

“May I remind you that as far as your mind is concerned, that only happened a couple of months ago,” Loki pointed out.

“I may have been frozen, but I was still capable of thought.” Loki turned and looked at her. “Day after day, I didn’t know for how long, but I thought of where I went wrong, and I studied it all, I know where I faltered, and I will never make that mistake again.”

“I was not aware you were awake.”

“Can you call it awake, I was frozen, all I kept thinking about is how much I wanted to make them suffer. They attacked me, it is not my fault they died, yet I got blamed. Fury said if I had not the ability to do what I do… as though it is my fault I am different.” She hissed. “It is not easy knowing everything I know, I thought I was mad for years.” 

“Keep your patience.” Loki soothed. “If you get mad, you will trip up, if you trip up, we both may be on ice.”

“Do you ever worry, about that brother of yours?”

“That fool is too busy thinking with something other than his head.” Loki dismissed. “And how much of my mind did you scour?”

“All of it.”

“In that time?”

“I am good at what I do.” Loki could not hide how impressed he was. “Why do you think I was hunted? It wasn’t because I can convince people the scrap of paper in my hand is a hundred dollar bill, or because I can make them think I have presented them a passport, it is because I am able to see what is in their heads, manipulate the strongest people in this world and no one can tell if I am doing it or not, but also they are terrified that I will find out their secrets. Have you any idea how many people commit infidelity in this city, sadly I can.”

“I fear monogamy is too difficult a concept for too many to grasp.” Loki scoffed.

“Well, when I scan for our safety, I am forced to hear them all.”

“It is worth it.”

“I know, doesn’t make it any less unpleasant, though.”

“I do not envy that side of your gifts.”

“So, the mind stone?”

“It is an Infinity stone, and you are its human embodiment.”

“Which did you prefer?”

“Well, the stone seldom ate their own weight in confectionary.” Loki pointed to the trash can.

“I haven’t technically eaten in years.”

“Well, make sure you are not overburdened so you can run if needed.” 

“No getting fat, gotcha.” she walked to the window. “So, Atlanta?”

“Atlanta.” Loki nodded. 

“When do we leave?” 

“Sundown.” She nodded. “Is there an issue with that?”

“No, so long as you remember our bargain.”

“You say that as though I am like to forget.” Loki eyed her. “Did you ever trust someone?”

“I grew up in a place where cars could explode if you passed them, where the authorities shot people for being born to a different political thinking to them, to where anyone was a spy, no, I never trusted anyone.”

“Do you trust me?”

“You are the God of Lies, I would want to be an idiot to even consider it.” She scoffed.

“Do you search my head?”

“Only on occasion, I want to make sure your scheming is not to harm me.” 

“Has it ever been?”

“No.” she looked at him. 

“And that is what concerns you?”

“Is this really you just wanting someone of like mind and ability to assist you to defeat your foes?”

“That is exactly what this is.” 

“Why me? Surely there were others in that facility that would be better suited to your needs.”

“I did not need barbarian murderers and petty thieves, I required someone with intellect, the ability to think on their feet, and not try and take over this situation.”

“A minion?” She looked at him annoyedly.

“No, an equal, someone who would listen to my advice and add their own, who together we could wait and bide our time without fighting so to achieve our goal.”

“We are not exactly amiable.”

“I am not looking for a potential spouse in you Becky,” he scoffed, using the nickname she stated she used to be called by her family before their passing. “I am looking for a business partner, so to speak, and on that front, we are highly compatible. We do not argue the plan or dispute one another in a power struggle, that is why I am sure that when this is done, I will be back on Asgard and you will be in your own choice of realm, our thirst for vengeance sated.”

“They are moving again.” 

“Where to?”

“Here.” She informed him, paying close attention to the minds she was invading.

“What?” Loki stared at her.  
“You’ve been located.”

“Me?”

“Yes, they are on their way here,” She rose and walked over to the very few items they were after collecting for their plan. “We have five minutes.”

“Well then, let us ready ourselves.” 

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents climbed the stairwells of the to-be-demolished office building quickly and silently. When they got to the appropriate level, they waited for their commanding officer's command, on getting it, they burst into the office area and began to open fire, but were quickly given the order to cease and search around.

Rebecca took a moment to look at the leader behind the magic shield Loki had protected the with before getting to work. The leader brought his hand to his mic, “Sir, there is nothing here, there doesn’t seem to be a sign that there ever was.”

“We had a visual Reese,” came a bark down the earpiece.

“Well, as I just said you, daft idiot, I am here and there is no sign of any form of life being here at all.”

Loki turned slightly and looked at Rebecca, who was grinning slightly as she heard Nick Fury reel abuse at the commander for his insubordination. The team began to walk back towards the door, one member walking close to Loki as they did. Loki studied how he clearly did not see the God, nor did he seem to sense him before the pair were alone again.  
“They’re gone, but they are going to do random checks again in an hour.”

“That is quite the gift you have.” Loki commended. 

“It comes in handy.” She shrugged, going over to the window. “I suggest moving to another location. They spotted you somehow.”

“Yes, that was somewhat inconvenient, very well, to the next location.” Loki looked at everything that Rebecca had readied to leave. “How?”

“How what?”

“How do you make them not see?”

“They see what I want them to see, which was nothing.”

“And the control?”

“Do and say what I want them to do and say.” She dismissed boredly. “They have not realised I am in cahoots with you, but they know I am missing.”

“I can only picture their surprise when they realise it.” Loki grinned as Rebecca walked over to him and the pair and their belongings disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers learn that Loki is back on Midgard, but they learn the hard way he is not alone.

“I’ve got bad news, and I’ve got really bad news.” Tony declared as he walked into the room.  
“I am not sure what I want first, there are so many great options,” Barton replied sarcastically.  
“Loki is back on Earth and there is no way to contact Thor.”

“Wait, which did you consider the worse news?” Banner asked.  
“I thought I would start with the Loki part, what with that not being the best news I will receive today.” 

“Being told you had a week to live is better news than finding out Loki is here,” Romanov commented. 

“What does he want?” Rogers asked.  
Tony pointed to the Super Soldier. “That is the question, and that is where we come in.”

“Loki is dangerous, twisted and all out crazy, we only defeated him last time because he pissed off Banner enough to turn him into a rag doll.” Barton pointed out.

“Well, if it comes to that.” 

“Tony, no. I can’t risk…”

“Look, Banner, Loki wants trouble, without Thor and the magic BDSM kit he latched onto Loki before, we need to do what we know works, and that is the other guy thrashing him.” Tony pointed out. The others were forced to agree.  
*  
“What are the Avengers exactly?”  
Loki turned to see Rebecca behind him. “A group of misfits that S.H.I.E.L.D. use as attack dogs to do their bidding. A few assassins, a super soldier, and a man in a tin suit.”  
“Captain America, the guy from the forties that they sent to Europe in hopes of beating Hitler and Tony Stark, a man best known for downing whiskey and getting naked with Playboy bunnies I can deal with, but assassins and what the hell is the Hulk doing with them?” Rebecca asked having scanned Loki’s mind for the information she needed.  
“Why bother asking if you are only going to scan my mind regardless?” Loki asked curiously.  
“Makes it easier, besides, it is rude to look into someone’s head if they are supposed to be your ally without asking first.”

“I take pride in your consideration for me,” Loki stated.  
Rebecca gave him a bemused look. “They are being sent to search for you.”

“Let them look.” Loki scoffed.  
“You are not worried?”

“They battle themselves more than they battle any other.”

“And the Hulk?”  
Loki’s calm exterior faltered for a second. “I underestimated the beast last time, it will not happen again.” He paraphrased her own words.  
“I am to assist I take it if he cannot see you, he cannot harm you. That is why me?”

“You have your own score to settle with S.H.I.E.L.D.” Loki stated, “That is your duty here.” without another word, he turned and left, leaving Rebecca to contemplate his words, seeing in his mind that they were true, and that he was not demanding she help him with the Hulk, but that he would not object should she elect to.  
*  
Rebecca watched from above as the Avengers entered the building, smiling that they were blissfully unaware of what they were about to endure, knowing that Fury would be nearby, wanting to make sure everything went to instruction, she concentrated on finding the S.H.I.E.L.D. commander as she kept tabs on them.  
“There’s no one here,” Rogers stated, lowering his shield slightly.  
“Loki tricked us.” Stark scoffed, “Tricked by the Trickster God, that’s original.” 

“Sir, if I may?” The female voice within his suit interjected. 

“Hit me, Friday.”  
“There is a bogey on the perimeter.” 

“We’re being watched,” Stark informed the others. “Where is he?” He asked the machine.

“That is the thing, sir, it is not Loki, it is a female.” 

“What sort of havoc is he after bringing?” Barton asked fearfully, Stark having made it so they could all hear Friday through their ear pieces.  
“And it is definitely a bogey?” Stark double checked.  
“It would appear so, sir. She is currently circling the build…” The computer silenced.

“Friday? Okay, we have trouble, I...Why is it gone dark?”

“Dark?” Rogers stared at Stark. “Tony, everything is perfectly fine.” 

“Then why can I not see anything?”

“She is toying with you.” The Avengers looked to Wanda, “I can sense her, she is doing…” Wanda collapsed to the ground and started crying like a baby.  
“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Barton drew an arrow back. “Where is she?” He looked around frantically before aiming his arrow at his target. “Got you.”

“Clint.” Romanov stared at her friend fearfully as he pointed the arrow directly at her.  
“Barton, stop stalling and loose,” Rogers ordered.

“Steve, AH!” Romanov gasped as though she moved last moment, the arrow shot through her shoulder. 

“Damn it, you are supposed to be an assassin, kill her, Barton.” Rogers bellowed.  
“What is going on?” Stark demanded.

“Mr Stark.” 

“Wait, who said that?” Tony looked around.  
“You know, out of all of these fools, I am actually going to be somewhat disappointed when the time comes to kill you, I liked you, a little.”  
“How are you talking inside my head?”  
“Shut up Tony,” Rogers growled.  
“I am just having some fun, now, quick question, where is Fury?”

“Fury? Nick Fury?”

“Obviously.” 

“In hiding.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it. What is your greatest memory?”

“My….what?” 

“Ah, there it is, building your first invention, a water purifier, at four, that is very impressive.”

“Wait, how are you able to do this?”

“Your little friend, the girl that tried to see in my head, there is a big difference between her and I, sort of like the difference between the soldier and Thor, Thor was born to his strength, Rogers was nothing but a pipe cleaner until your daddy and his friends decided to start America off on a fine start with its abuse of steroids.”  
“So, Wanda is just a pale imitation of you, because she was made to be like that, and you are au naturale.” 

“Perhaps, I suppose we will never find out.” 

“And why is that, too scared to take her?”

“No, I fear your friend Captain Rogers has already taken care of her enough, for today.” 

With that Tony was given the ability to see again, but in truth, he wished the voice had left him as he was. “What…”

Natasha was gasping for breathe, three arrows in her abdomen, one in her shoulder, Barton standing over her sneering, Rogers standing over Wanda, who had clearly been thrown across the room from her previous position, blood trickling out of her ear as the soldier reeled abuse at her, and he stood there, unable to move as the door at the end of the room opened and Loki walked in chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark finds out what has been going on, before witnessing the full brutality of Loki's new playmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains minor character death, and other brutal things.

_“Banner, where are you?”_ Tony thought to himself as he found himself looking fearfully on as Loki walked across the room, with one flick of his wrist, he sent Barton careering into the far wall, his body making a sickening crunch as he did so. Then he walked over to Rogers, who finally stopped glaring down at Wanda and noticed the God. As happened in Stuttgart, Rogers, though he put up a fight, was little match for Loki, all too soon, Loki was able to pierce his sides several times with his blades before the super soldier fell to the ground, leaving Stark as the only one standing, though that was partly because he could not physically move. “Who is the girl?”

“That is none of your concern really, though she is brilliant, do you not think?”

“She’s like you, a ‘God’?”

“I think her to be, a God among pathetic little ants.” Loki grinned.  
“What is she doing? How is she doing all of this?”

“You seem every interested in her.” Loki sneered. “When she is only interested in aiding me to hurt you.”

“You are using her?”

“I do not need to, she is doing this of her own free will, that is what makes it all the more fun.”

“What does she want with Fury?”  
“Revenge.”

“She’ll never find him.”

“Don’t you realise, you already told her.” Loki chuckled, his finger coming to his temple and tapping it twice. “You thought it in here and she saw it. As for Dr Banner, I fear I have to be the one to inform you, he cannot be of assistance to you now, he and the one with the metal arm are busy tearing the S.H.I.E.L.D. base to pieces and everyone they find in it.”

Tony’s eyes widened at that. “How…”

“Do I know about the other supersoldier, it is so simple, she told me. And how does she know about him, you all told her. Do you know how she is viewing this very situation right now?” He pointed to the ceiling, which Tony could not see, a moment later, a raven swooped down and came into his line of sight. “She can control animals too, is that not fascinating?”

“You almost sound like you are in love with her.”

“In truth, I think I might just be, a little. It is so rare to find one that can surprise me. She is so very unique.”  
“I’m sure the wedding will be splendid,” Tony commented sarcastically. “She cannot control Banner.”

“Banner was easy if I’m honest.” The voice returned to his mind. “The Hulk, he’s a little more challenging, but I figured it out. You see, the trick is just pointing him in the right direction, the ‘smashy smashy’ sort of comes naturally to him.” She chuckled.  
“You are killing people.”

“Well, technically I am killing no one, I am just sitting on my little perch watching as they kill people. But I suppose, yeah, I am by extension, but you see, that’s sort of the tragedy in all of this. I was just minding my own business, hurting no one, I never stole from those who could not afford it, big business can take the hit of a sandwich and a bottle of water when S.H.I.E.L.D. came after me with guns and the heavy artillery. If they had just remained calm, it would never have ended with me having to protect myself, I mean, that is a thing in this country right, being allowed defend yourself? So they died because I do just that and I get labelled a vicious killing machine and am punished for it, so what I am doing now is being what they wanted me to be, what they labelled me as. Really, it is nothing short of a self-fulfilling prophecy.”  
“Fury wronged you, he was in charge, he made the call, so you are getting revenge on him, that’s your gig?”

“You see, this is why I liked you, you are smart, able to see the overall picture. Oh, hello.” There was a sudden hint of joy in her voice. “Looky what I found.”  
“I assume your little search is over?” Loki grinned. It was then that Stark realised that the girl had kept Loki fully aware of everything she was saying in his head.  
“Yes, now, this is going to take a bit of concentration, let me try something, ooh, perfect.”  
Only what seemed like moments later, there was a loud roar and the ceiling of the building shook, sending dust falling on the badly wounded Avengers. Then came several loud bangs before finally, the Hulk crashed into the room, both Fury and the Winter soldier in his two hands, both barely conscious. Loki eyed the Hulk carefully, but the green beast seemed to be completely ignoring him.  
Stark heard a door open behind him and Loki’s look of concern turned to a small grin.

“Rebecca Cahill, I should have known.” Fury shook his head slightly, he was beaten up, but not overly so. “Of course, of anyone for Loki to consider to help him, it would be you.”

“A smart choice really.” She grinned. “So, Director Fury, you know why I came for you, right?”

“Does it matter?”

“Wait, you’re like a kid.” Tony stared at the girl that came into view, donning a pair of Converse, a pair of torn jeans and a hoodie. How…”

“I was cryogenically frozen half a decade ago, so I guess I look young for my age. At nearly thirty, I suppose it is good to look like this, right?” Tony’s face was one of reluctant agreement.  
“You killed fifteen men.” Fury spat out.

“I defended myself against them.” She corrected angrily. “I was attacked by over twenty armed men and you think I was going to allow them to riddle me in bullets, why the hell was there so many?”

“There clearly weren’t enough.”

Rebecca’s face turned almost vicious at Fury’s words. “I just wanted to be allowed live.”

“You illegally came to this country and were stealing.”

“You cannot exactly use air to get a home address and a way to earn money can you One-Eye? I wanted to be able to get something resembling an education and get a normal job and live my life, but you and your pathetic minions decided to ruin that.”

“You honestly think anyone would believe that that is all you wanted. You could control anyone in power’s mind, you are too dangerous.”

“I am only as dangerous as you made me.” There were tears of anger and hate in her eyes as she spat out those words through gritted teeth. “I only wanted to live, you made it a war when you told me I couldn’t.” She looked at the Hulk, who for as long as the exchange was taking place remained like a statue. “I could have been of use to you, help control him, but now…” She took a deep breath, after which the Hulk threw the Winter Soldier to the ground violently, rendering him unconscious next to Rogers who could hardly remain so himself, witnessing everything that was taking place before Banner grabbed Fury’s leg and repeated what he did to Loki in Starks Tower to the S.H.I.E.L.D. director, the difference being the director did not survive the second strike, and when the thrashing ceased, was beyond recognition. “Ready when you are.” She stated to Loki, seeming almost exhausted from everything.

“Stark and the Beast.” Loki reminded her.  
She looked at Stark for a moment before shrugging. “I suppose.” She walked over and looked at the armour for a moment, “It’s cool, very flashy, very you.”

“Have we met, how do you know about me?” Stark asked worriedly, looking down at her.

“Anyone with basic internet knew who you were.”

“Were?”  
“Well, locked-in syndrome means you will be nothing of what you were.” She stated factually before pushing the heel of her hand to his head. Stark immediately felt his body function fail him, he could not control anything outside of his mind. The only thing keeping him standing was the suit. She then turned to the Hulk. “Can you drown him?”

“I do not know.”

“I suppose we can find out.” She forced him to leave the building and jump into the nearby river, having the beast dive in and hold onto a pipe so to not allow him up. After a short period, he lost consciousness and turned back to Dr Banner. Bored, Rebecca broke her control over him and turned to Stark, whose face was now drooped from lack of muscle control. “I thought at first to kill you all, but as he said,” She indicated to Loki, “Where is the fun in that? Now you have destroyed one another, left to rot in the guilt of what you all have done to each other, the soldiers and archer to your very allies, and you to stand here and do nothing the entire time. Have a nice life Mr Stark.” She smiled before turning and walking away.  
“You know, she was hateful and angry before I met her, but even I can admit I have left something of a mark on her, don’t you agree?” Loki beamed before he chuckled and followed her.  
Soon after, help came in the form of police and ambulances, but there was little they could do, Fury was dead and the Avengers were destroyed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers try to regroup after the attack while Maria tries to figure out what happened while Loki and Rebecca think over their actions, and their next step.

“What the hell was that?” Barton demanded as he woke from his hospital bed. Looking around there were a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, armed, and in the middle of them, Agent Hill. 

“The team is down, Loki…”

“No, not Loki, the girl.”

“Girl?”

“There was a girl,” Barton stated. “What happened?”

“Romanov is out of surgery, your arrows…”

“My arrows?” Clint stared at her in disbelief. “She used my arrows on Nat?”

“Actually…” Hill bit her lips together, “Tash woke long enough to tell us that it was…”

“What, Maria, tell me.”

“You did it.” 

 

“I? No, I would never...”

“Under Rogers orders.”

“Listen to what you are saying Hill, Rogers and I would never hurt Nat.” 

Maria shrugged slightly, “You have cracked ribs, broken vertebrae and had a few bouts of internal bleeding. Rogers has lacerations to his liver, his intestines, his pancreas, even his appendix was severed, Loki was playing with him, he wanted him to live. Wanda has cerebral hemorrhaging she took a severe blow to the head, even she couldn’t protect against it, it looks like it was done with Cap’s shield, Barnes is currently unconscious still, going by the dent he was found in, he was attacked by Banner, who is currently having his lungs drained, he almost drowned after he and Barnes shot up and broke apart S.H.I.E.L.D. looking for Fury. You are all alive, but barely.”

“What about Fury?” 

“He…” Hill inhaled deeply. “The Hulk did to him what he did to Loki in Stark’s Tower.” She stated clinically. 

“You’re sure?” 

“It took DNA checking, but yeah.” She nodded solemnly. 

“Stark?”

“Tony…” Maria shook her head. “Tony is now suffering Lock-In Syndrome.” 

Barton tried to sit up but hiss in pain. “What?” 

“Tony’s mind is perfectly fine, but his body isn’t working.”

“You’re joking, this is all some joke right?”

“No, it’s not. The Avengers have been terminated, Loki won.” 

“No, it’s the girl, she was doing weird stuff, Wanda said she was toying with us.”

“I don’t know what girl you are talking about, we cannot find any trace of a...no.” Maria realised something and left the room without another word to Barton, who was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she had just informed him that he was the one to hurt Natasha. Maria ran through the facility until she got to Tony Stark, who was in his hospital bed, machines ensuring he was able to breathe as he lay there, stuck in his own body. “Tony, I need to try and get answers from you. Can you do anything?” There was a clear glint of anger and frustration in his eyes as he looked back at her. “Can you blink?” His eyelids flickered a little. “That’s the best we can hope for. Tony, the girl, there was a girl with Loki, wasn’t there? One blink yes.” Tony did everything he could to blink. “She controlled things with her mind, like Maximoff, didn’t she?” Again he blinked. “Was her name Rebecca?” Tony tried to blink, but the excessive attempts to communicate were exhausting him, so he moved his eyes up and down for a moment instead. “Damn, it was.” Hill shook her head. “This is not good, Loki must have actively tried to find her and wake her. We are in serious trouble.” 

*

“Well?” Loki turned to see Rebecca standing behind him. “Are you satisfied?”

“My dear Becky, you should know by now that satisfaction is not in my nature.” 

“No, you always want more,” She sighed. “Does that ever get frustrating?”

“No, I always find myself striving for better. What of you, you once wanted a mundane life?”

“I think it is safe to say I will never know mundanity now. I killed Nick Fury and obliterated the Avengers.” 

“And such a wonderful job you did of it.” He grinned. 

“Are you not envious or mad, I took away a victory from you?”

“I got Barton and the Super Soldier, that gave me pleasure, but what you did, you, my dear…” He grinned as he stood over her. 

“What you said to Stark, about me being a God among ants?”

“Yes, you are. Look at you, they are all so beneath you. They could have had you to do their bidding, but instead, they chose to fear your power, accuse you of doing no good with it to justify their hatred and envy. They knew you would never be their puppet, so they thought it best to eradicate you.” He caressed her cheek gently. “I see your power, and if I am honest, I adore it, I find it thrilling knowing the strength you wield. Tell me, can you manipulate me?” 

“Yes, I simply elect not to.” She responded, noting how his face slowly made its way down closer to hers. Reading his intent in his thoughts. “Why?”

“Why what?” He forgot for a moment how easily she could enter his mind when he recalled, he grinned. “Is it not obvious? You and your power are very appealing in every manner.” 

“I like how you have the honesty to admit you say my power.”

“It is as much part of you as a limb, to find you appealing and not that, well, that is not possible, is it?” He gently brushed his lips over hers before making his way down to her throat. 

“I rather you just say what you want Loki.” She growled, pulling back, “I can see it, there is that dark recess of your mind.” 

“You think you see everything…” Loki’s own tone darkened slightly. “Look harder.” 

Rebecca delved further into his mind and saw what he was attempting to hide from her. “I rather you had stated so in the beginning.”

“It is using you nonetheless, is it not?”

“So that is your line, you did not want me to feel used?”

“I want you to realise the only way I can give you everything I wish to, there has to be none that can harm us, he is the greatest danger.”

“You do realise that going after him is different to the others, Stark, Rogers, all of them, they are no ones, he is your brother, your last tie to her.” 

“He is not my brother, he left me to rot on Svartalfheim, what brother does such a thing?” He snarled as he stormed across the room away from her. 

“It was war, war does strange things,” Rebecca recalled a memory for a moment before quelling it again. “I have seen war and people’s actions in it, yet they are not bad people.” Loki looked at her, angered and hurt by her words. “He never helped the biased treatment you were given, he has been arrogant and foolhardy, your stopping his coronation was a very wise decision on your behalf, but you do not hate him Loki, and pretending you do is not going to make you feel any better.” 

“So you will not aid me?”

“I will, I have no ties to him, I owe you my freedom and am more than willing to stand by your side.”

Loki walked over to her again. “Is that why you stand by me because I freed you?”

“No, if I wanted, I could leave now and you could never try to stop me, but I elect to remain, you see me and know what I can do, yet do not fear me. You actually like those attributes of mine, you want to nourish them, allow me to be who I am, I cannot ignore that. That is why I remain.”

Loki leant down and kissed her passionately. “I will show you just how much I adore those attribute and how greatly I wish to...nourish you.” There was a lustful side to his grin she had not seen before, but as he kissed her again, she decided she enjoyed it, all of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally comes and witnesses what his brother has done, while giving his opinion of Rebecca. 
> 
> Loki and Rebecca discuss their next step.

Contact was finally made with Thor, who stood in shock as he surveyed the damage in front of him. “Loki did this?” He asked in disbelief looking at the defeated Avengers.

“Not exactly, he had help,” Rogers explained, even with his stronger body, there had been some sort of spell on Loki’s blade that meant that the wounds took a considerable time to heal.

“What do you mean, an ally? I did not think he had such a thing.”

“Her name is Rebecca Cahill, she is one of us, technically speaking,” Hill stated as she walked into the room, all the Avengers were awake, but all forced to remain seated or lying down, Stark was being assisted by a suit.

“You mean she is S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Barton asked.

“No, human, sort of.”

“What do you mean? Is she like us?” Barnes demanded. Though he had assisted in the killing at the base, due to it now being known Rebecca had forced him to do it, the Avenger’s kept him from a similar fate to her punishment before.

“Yes, and no. She is not genetically modified by science, she seems to be naturally the way she is.” Maria explained.

“What’s her file?”

Maria put it on the screen. “Born 1987 in Belfast, Ireland, she grew up in the war more commonly known as “The Troubles”, she lost her father and brother fighting the British military before her mother was died while being questioned by police of a suspected heart attack. Cahill was then put into several care facilities, but our files tell us she escaped them all, how was unknown at the time, but looking back, it is clear her ‘gifts’ clearly assisted her. When she was a teenager, she made her way here without buying a ticket, not having a passport and had not one solitary cent in her pocket, it is believed she used her abilities to convince officials she had given them her documentation and they let her by.”

“That’s not half a terror risk,” Romanov stated sarcastically.

“Exactly, while here, she spent time in an apartment again she did not legitimately rent and stealing food from local supermarket chains, it is when S.H.I.E.L.D. went to apprehend her, her violent upbringing came to the fore and well…” Maria pointed to the screen, on which the Avengers witnessed Rebecca cause men to walk off buildings or turn their guns on themselves before finally being apprehended and her subsequent forced cryogenic state. “She was too dangerous for a prison, we had no way to guarantee she would not escape, so it was the only solution.”

“I am clearly missing some pieces of information here.” The team turned to Thor. “Was she given a trial?”

“What trial, you just saw what she did to those men.” Rogers pointed to the screen.

“She was surrounded by what I count to be almost two dozen armed men and is clearly very afraid, she was defending herself with her own weapons from what I can see. Also, I do not understand how stealing very basic food supplies makes her a threat, she could have robbed banks, controlled your leaders, but instead she went to a supermarket and took a sandwich.“ He pointed out. “This violence is nothing to do with her exposure to violence as a child, it is self-defence. I fear your greatest enemy is of your own making.” He looked directly at Hill as he spoke. “I dare say Loki needed only to have told her his idea to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and after all the wrongs against her by it, this mortal was only too willing.”

“You condone what she did?” Roger’s tried to rise to his feet. “What she did to us?”

“You mistake understanding with empathy.” Thor dismissed. “I condemn her actions, but I understand why she chose them. As far as she was concerned S.H.I.E.L.D. was the enemy, they needed to be neutralised, Director Fury needed to be taught a lesson for his treatment of her, to ensure if she was caught again, she was not convicted for merely existing, but for being what you all feared her to be, a murderous creature set on destruction. Her attack on the Avengers, however, that I cannot understand, Loki must have manipulated her somehow, she did not have any qualms with you.”

“She did not care, and appears to be of her own mind.” They turned to Wanda, who was still very weak. “I could not see much, she is stronger than I am, but I saw her intent, she sees us as part of S.H.I.E.L.D. that is why she attacked.”

“So what do we do now?” Barton asked.

“We avenge, that’s what we are, right?” Rogers stated.

“Steve, no one here is in any sort of state to do anything,” Romanov commented.

“And what’s to say she won’t do to us what she did to Stark.” Barton looked over at the billionaire. “She made me attack Nat, and had it so Loki could put me in a wheelchair, I’m sorry, but I’m out.”

“Barton, you can’t quit.”

“She can see in our heads, I have a wife and three kids, if she thinks I am a threat to her, look me in the eye and say she won’t come after me, after them. She comes from not just any war zone, she comes from that one, have you guys read anything on Belfast, that place was literally being bombed and had shootings daily for years, who knows what she sees as a legitimate target.” He growled, “No; no chance, if she and Loki want to settle scores and run off into the psychotic sunset together, off with them, but I am not having my wife live her life wondering what to do with the human vegetable, no chance.”

“It might not come to that if we strike her…”

“How? She got the Hulk to tear up S.H.I.E.L.D., think about that, she got the uncontrollable monster to do her bidding, she did that without apparently breaking a sweat, you think we can get within firing range of her, never going to happen.” Barton bellowed, blood coming out of his nose from the stress on his body. “I’m done, she hasn’t come back to finish us, and if she does, I rather die at home close to my family, if I don't argue, she might spare them,” He stated, turning his wheelchair and leaving the room.

“What will we do?” Hill asked.

“There is nothing we can do, Barton is right, she has won,” Wanda stated.

“She kept us alive, why?” Banner asked.

“A warning, ‘leave me alone or I will kill you, remember what I have done’?” Barnes suggested.

“I think you are right.” Thor nodded. “She killed Director Fury so easily, all of you would only have taken her moments, but she did not. What concerns me is why she did what she did to Stark, why leave him unharmed yet so helpless.” He looked over at the distressed looking billionaire as he spoke. “What are you trying to say?” Thor walked over to Tony, whose eyes were almost bulging with words unsaid. “We need to give him a way to speak.”

“How? I mean, Stephen Hawkings has a machine that he can use, but is this the same?” Romanov pondered.

“He is still perfectly of mind in a degrading body so to speak.” Thor shrugged. “But he still also has some basic movements, Stark does not.”

“Wait, how do you even know about Professor Hawking's?” Steve asked.

“I have met him, he wished to ask about the universe to speak of knowledge your realm does not even know. He was quite the enthusiast.” Thor explained. “Can we request a similar system, Tony’s eyes seem to work still, dilating and such, we can use that to communicate with him once more.”

“Good idea.” Hill agreed. “But what about Loki?”

“I fear Loki and his accomplice are not going to be easy to locate, much less apprehend.” The God stated solemnly. “I can only see what I can do.”

*

“I was thinking….”

“That’s worrisome.” Loki glared at Rebecca as she forced a seagull to dive into the water to retrieve a piece of paper she had been looking at that had been taken by the wind.

“I think it is time to leave Midgard.”

“What about the Avengers, I thought you wanted to kill them?”

“I do.”

“Then surely the correct statement is; you think it is time to finish up here, then leave.” She stated, taking the piece of paper back from the animal before giving it it’s will once more and watching it fly away.

“I want them to suffer longer.”

“Whatever, but can I make a suggestion?”

“By all means, my dear, I have often thought your ideas to be genius.” He grinned.

“Give them the sense that they can be attacked again at any time, have them lie awake at night wondering if the noise they half heard in their sleep is us returning to them, leave it a while, so they have the fret and worry, but long enough that they finally decide it is safe, then return.”

Loki crashed his lips to hers, “My dear Becky, so diabolical, so vicious, I adore it.” He sneered as he looked at her, seeing that the small hint of the innocent girl who looked at him just after her defrosting that had been so badly wronged before her incarceration was well and truly gone, and in her place, was a woman who was as cruel and dark as himself, and he loved her with all his black heart because of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca goes to warn the Avengers of their fate.

Rebecca said nothing but nodded her head in salute when she passed different people. She simply entered the head of anyone she came across on her journey so they did not realise it was effectively Public Enemy Number One that was passing them, scanning their thoughts as she did, getting all the information necessary to make her journey as simple as possible. She used stairwells instead of elevators, because though she could get the codes required for the lifts, they had cameras, and cameras have a tendency to show what is actually in front of it, she had never been able to manipulate electronics. She used the keycodes she was able to fish from higher rank individuals brains and made her way up the Stark Tower with little issue. When she got to the first floor she required, she used her abilities to make those inside to be unable to move, as she had done with Stark on their last encounter. Walking into the room, she smiled. 

“Hello Avengers.” They all watched as she circled them all. “I am so glad you are all recovering so well,” She beamed with false modesty in her voice. “I see you are all now fully aware of me, I’m honoured I have clearly taken up so much of your minds.” She walked over to Wanda, who was staring at her in terror. “I must really scare you, I am the first person to ever be immune to you, in fact, I am all the more terrifying because I can control you, but I will let you see some things.” Her grin became wider as Wanda gasped and tears came to her eyes. “You know what is in store for you all now.” She laughed playfully. “I bet you are so glad Pietro is not here,” She leant in close to the other woman. “If he was, I would have him kill you slowly and painfully, because you would never do anything to hurt him, and as he pulled your organs from your eviscerated stomach, you would just wait for death, knowing that if you tried to do anything to stop him, I would simply do the same to him.” The tears flowed heavily down Wanda’s cheeks. “Now, go to sleep little girl.” With that, Wanda drifted off. “For the record,” She stood up once more. “The archer was the only one of you that had the intelligence to scarper, but he too will meet his end. You should have just left Loki alone, he will have his vengeance, on each and every one of you, one by one.” She hissed. “Starting today. I used to hate surprises as a child, it usually meant another bomb going off, or another friend dead, but I hear most people like them, especially Americans, so when and where, are surprises.” Taking one look around the room she smiled again. “I shall see you all very soon, and when I do, you will die, sleep well.” With that, she left and made her way down the stairwell again, making her way to Stark’s private quarters, where the billionaire sat up in the bed, trying to get the machine in front of him to function. “Don’t tell me they didn’t charge it, that is just so mean.” Stark’s eyes darted side to side as he looked for her. “Hello Tony,” She went right up into his line of sight. “Do your little eye thing if you want to have a two-way conversation for the first time in three months.” Immediately he flicked his eyes up and down. Smiling, she nodded slightly.

“You bitch!” He gasped. “Why shouldn’t I call everyone now?”

“Because the moment you think to do it, I will put you back in.”

“Please, no.”

“Besides, I have already gone to see your little friends and they are otherwise preoccupied right now, so, be a good boy and use your few minutes of speech more productively.” She ordered, sitting on a seat next to his bed, fiddling with the computer before actually setting it to charge, seeing in Tony’s mind how it functioned, “Sadly, I’m the only company you are going to get.”

“Why?”

“Why? Why not? You were their little guard dogs, you would have come after me too, as soon as they gave the command.”

“We had no reason to.”

“LIAR! I saw in their heads, that the ever so virtuous Captain America thought I should have been snipered before they ever considering apprehending me, that I should be hooked up to machines and tortured into helping control the Hulk, that nugget was the female assassin’s thoughts on the matter, and I am no fool, I know what you think of me.”

“You’ve trapped me in my own body.” Stark spat.

“Before I did that, what would you have thought?” his eyes flickered for a moment, but she read his thoughts. Swallowing, the sadness in her features altered to anger again, “Well, then it seems I have given you all your just desserts.” She snarled.

“You killed Fury.” 

“He deserved it.” 

“That wasn’t your call to make.” 

“I beg to differ.” She dismissed, walking back over to him. “I’m bored, enjoy your prison, Anthony Stark.”

“No, please…”

“You honestly think I would keep you talking, you don’t deserve it, also it has the advantage of you not being able to talk as Loki deals with you.” She hissed as she took away his speech and made for the door. As she made her way to the stairwell, a large figure came into the hallway behind her, she paused and waited.

“Lady Rebecca.”

She turned to look at him. “Prince Thor.”

“I am no Prince here.” He eyed her carefully.

“You don’t plan to harm me?” She asked curiously, looking into his mind.

“You have harmed none, technically.” He pointed out. “On this day, that is.”

“So what, you rather apprehend me without force? You are more honourable than Loki gives you credit for, but you are not as wise as you think yourself to be.”

“Please come willingly.” Thor pleaded.

Rebecca scoffed, “What do you think you can do to me, Almighty Thor?” she watched as she had him get onto the floor and bark like a small dog before crawling around on his hands and knees. Walking over to him, she gripped his chin and forced him to look up at her. “You actually thought you had snuck passed me or that you were too strong for me, but here’s the thing Thor, I let you come to me, I allowed you the ability to come to me, but I also can control you.” She snarled, her tone and eyes dark with anger. “Don’t you get it, I am too strong for you, all of you; that is why they wanted me on ice?”

“What Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. did to you was wrong.” Rebecca paused, seeing he truly believed that. “They gave you no trial for your actions, they were justified; you were scared, surrounded and outgunned. You had not done any great wrong, existing is not a crime, Rebecca.”

“To them it was. You have fought battles since before anyone here knew how to speak this language, what one terrified you most?” She scanned his mind immediately for the answer. “I grew up, knowing I could get killed, day or night, all it took was the British Army allowing it, every day going to school, every car I did not recognise could have killed me, but I could not control that. When they all had those guns pointed at me, that I could control, I swore when I got out of Ireland I would never be controlled by fear like that again, and that day, they tried to do it to me. And that filthy sack of scum Fury, he said I was the danger; I suppose he was right in the end.” She turned to the door to the stairwell again. “He is coming for you, all of you, and as he kills you, one by one, I will be standing there, watching and smiling.” She commented, turning back to look at Thor for a moment. “All he wanted when you were younger was for you to treat him as your equal, not your pathetic tag along little brother your mother insisted you bring with you and your friends, all this could have been avoided if you had just cared about him.”

“I made mistakes with Loki when I was younger, I have long since acknowledged that; but I have always loved Loki as my brother, my kin and I always will.” He stated earnestly, begging her silently to see how he recalled their childhood. Looking into his mind, Rebecca pursed her lips. “I should have shown him more, but even on Asgard, showing too much affection as a male is a mocked action.” 

“Well, the damage is done, he comes, tick tock.” She replied coldly before walking to the door. “He will defeat you all.” Those were her last words before she began to descend the Tower, Thor and the others forced to wait until she gave them permission again to move before they could sound the alarm, though she was long gone by then.

*

“You went without me,” Rebecca turned to see Loki sitting on the chair facing the door, a glass tumbler filled with an amber liquid in his hand, his tone cold.

“You said you were busy getting ready for us to leave, I got bored.” 

“And?” 

“They think it starts today, I have planted utmost terror in the girl, she will inform them of their supposed futures.” She walked over and got onto his lap. “Just do me one favour?”

“I’m listening.”

“The red-haired assassin.”

“What of her?”

“Give me her.”

“I have unfinished business with her, she played a small trick on me once.”

“I want her.”

Loki drained the glass before placing it on the table next to him. “You had your revenge, let me have mine.”

 

“She wanted me hooked up to machines, like a human puppet to do their bidding.” She explained angrily, relieved to see that Loki’s anger surged slightly at that, but his words next irked her.

 

“Then I will make her death more painful,” he promised. “But I will be dealing with this.” Angered, Becky removed herself from his lap and went to leave the room, but Loki quickly caught up with her and pushed her against a wall. “Do you not trust me to deal with her? You will be there, you will bear witness to her pain.” He promised, his tone lustful.

“I better have a headache from her screams by its end.” she snarled.

Loki hoisted her so that her legs straddled his hips and grinned wickedly. “I solemnly swear it.” With that, he used his magic to strip her. “I adore doing that to you.” He grinned wickedly, looking over her every curve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be causing this fic to go to a Mature rating (maybe even Explicit)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Rebecca have a few issues to tend with, before taking their actions on the road once more.

Loki wisely ensured Rebecca's mind was occupied as they hid, giving her what she so desperately sought before, purpose, education and affection, it guaranteed her appeasement to remain in one place, her days filled with learning, so that she could deal with anything that she would encounter in the weird world she found herself in, and prepare for when they did return to Earth, to destroy those who would destroy her; and her nights were filled with passion, Loki unable to stop himself, her power and darkness, so akin to his own, born of others actions, of others prejudices, it called to him, aroused him as he never was before. She had her darkness before him, festering in her as she waited in the ice, but on her release, he nurtured it, ensured that last glimmer of innocence, the only chance of redemption for her, was extinguished; though it was not hard, she seemed to be in no way interested in maintaining it. The only time she showed any vulnerability was as she slept, and he was certain that should he ever give the most minute glimpse of any intentions of harming her, she would not show it. He went to exit the bed, her hand slipping across his chest as he did so. 

"Where are you going?" Her voice heavy with sleep.

"You need to ask?" 

"It's sort of difficult holding a conversation when I am the only one capable of telepathy." She scoffed, turning and getting comfortable again, not once opening her eyes as she spoke. 

"I will not be long." 

"Yes, I know. Just do not trust her too much, she has no intentions of abusing your trust, but if that brother of yours comes, she will not risk getting harmed for you, she will tell him everything." She warned as she rested, though she would not fall back asleep with him gone. 

"Good to know," Loki stated, annoyed at her words, not because she said them, but because she was telling him exactly what his associate was thinking. 

"Dead men or indeed women don't talk." She suggested. 

"I will not kill her."

"You are going soft." she mocked, grunting as he pinned her against the matress a mere second later, an irate look in his eyes. 

"I am never soft and well you know." He hissed through gritted teeth. Rebecca simply chuckled in response. "You would do well to be reminded of that." He pulled back the blanket covering her, revealing her naked torso that he had ravished only hours before, small marks showing their aggressive manner in their coupling. When he looked at her again, he noticed a dark grin on her face. "You are quite the manipulator." 

"And no mind control necessary," She smirked before she leant up and nipped his lip, a dark glint in her eye. 

*

Rebecca knew Loki would be angered, and sensing his return and subsequent thoughts, she placed the book she had been reading down next to her on the balcony and waited. Mere moments later, he exploded through the doors and out to her. "I know you are angry, and in some respects, you had right to be."

"'Some respects'? She was an ally."

"She was a risk." she pointed out. 

"You cannot kill every person I come in contact with."

"First of all, yes I can, though I did not technically kill her, she killed herself, secondly, I do not need to, but again, yes, I can and thirdly, her plans changed, so ours did." 

"And what was her plan?"

"Have you sleep with her, bear some sort of weird offspring able to bring about a great war." 

Loki grabbed her by the shoulders, "So that is what this is, envy? You killed her simply because she wanted to lay with me." 

"'Simply'? You would allow her to?" Rebecca glared at him angrily, scouring through his mind to see if he would do such a thing.

"You kill without a moment's second thought yet monogamy matters to you? That is a complex set of rules you live your life by."

"So that's the way things are, there's no honour among thieves, so even less among us?" She growled, her anger rising. 

"I will not be dictated to," Loki declared, "Not by anyone." 

"And I will not be a pawn for anyone." Rebecca snarled in return. "If you want an easy lay and an idiot to do your bidding, look elsewhere." 

"I would not have let her get me into bed."

"She knew I was here, she knew the nature of this…situation, ergo, she knew the risk." 

Loki had to admit that was true, due to her untrusting nature, Rebecca seemed to focus all her loyalty to him, and pity the person who tried to hinder it. "You did not stop me in any way through this." He realised. 

"I had no reason to. You were not at risk of harming me, that I could see." She looked back over the land around them. "By the way, you had a tail, her lot are not best pleased, they wanted to know why she was in cahoots with you, to begin with, they had a deal with one that seeks you."

Where are they?" 

"Coming towards us."

"Of their own will?" 

"Of course not." 

"Who seeks me?"

"Thanos." Terror filled Loki allowing Rebecca see all that was to be seen on the matter. "They are no match for me." She reassured. "Not even his second in command." 

Loki stared at her in disbelief. "The Other?" 

"That is the name you know him by." She confirmed. 

"Destroy him." Loki pleaded.

"Not until I get what I want from him." 

"Which is what?" 

"His fear. He tortured you, he will be tortured by you, well, you will be who he sees as he is tortured, same difference." 

Loki watched her cautiously as finally, their guest arrived, sure enough, the hideous beast was who she said it was, causing him to flinch back in fear. "Little prince." the creature sneered. "Unbind me."

"You are in no position to make commands of anyone," Rebecca stated, causing him to look at her. 

"You are no match for me, Earthling." 

"Really? Then why is it you have done everything in your power to get out of my grasp and to no avail?" Rebecca scoffed, the Other looked at her in fear, "I know what you think, what you know, and I know that you know that I am too strong for you, and I will tell you now that I will make you suffer, so now you know that I know how to do so." Under any other circumstances, Loki would have make jest of Rebecca's comments. "So, you are here for Loki, but you will not get him, nor will your beloved master." 

"There is no way some little Midgardian can control the Great Thanos."

"Do you think so? Well, it does not matter what you think." She sneered. There was a loud cry through the air, harsh and shrill, Loki immediately recognised it and looked around, wondering how and why it was there. "I believe you look like this due to an incident as a youth, correct?"

"You say you know what I know." The Other refused to play her game. 

"I do, but I also prefer having a conversation on it, nevertheless, if you won't play, I will continue without your input." She looked at him with a joyful face, a moment later, Loki was forced to scarper as a large scaly creature landed on the building, its tail breaking the balcony right where he had stood a moment before. The Other coward in fear. "It was a dragon that did it, was it not?" 

"No!"

"No it was not a dragon, or oh no, there's a dragon?" Rebecca toyed. 

"Becky, are you…?" Loki looked at her worriedly. "You are controlling it?" 

"I controlled the Hulk, the Winter Soldier, the rest of the Avengers and searched the mind of every last S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that night, you think holding this thing in place and a dragon is a challenge to me?" She scoffed before putting her attention back on the Other, "Too bad you will not get to tell Thanos, and I will ensure he never gets too close to us." She indicated for Loki to follow her, which he did immediately, when they got off the balcony, she raised her hand and snapped her fingers, causing the dragon to inhaled deeply and unleash its scorching fire on the Other, who screeched in agony for a moment before the only sound left was the sound of him being burnt; and to ensure he did not survive, Rebecca had the dragon tear the charred corpse limb from limb, her eyes not leaving it as it did. Loki looked at her in shock after a few moments. "Better to be safe, isn't it?"

"You.…"

"Are you starting to fear the beast you unleashed yet, Loki?" She turned to look at him. "Am I as soulless as you hoped I would be?" 

"Becky." 

She took a few steps until she was next to him, looking up at his far taller frame. "The next time you flirt with a woman while you are supposed to be with me, I will make that," She pointed to the Other, "seem merciful. Am I clear?" 

"Crystal," Loki stated with a shaky breath. 

"Good, now, I am going to take a bath." She turned to leave. "There will be a dwarf here tomorrow with the supplies you wished to receive from her by the way." Rebecca stated as she left the room. "It has all been arranged. 

Loki turned to face away from the door that she had exited through towards the balcony where the dragon, now free of her control once more, had taken the Other's corpse and flown off, leaving Loki thinking of just how dark Rebecca had become, and how much he found he lusted for her because of it. 

*

"You called for me?" Thor stood next to Heimdall. 

"They are on Alfheim." The guardian stated plainly.

"Are you certain? You said they were making it that you could not see them." 

"There was a moment, her concentration slipped, she slaughtered a foe with the use of a dragon, it must have stretched her as far as she could go, it was faint, for that split second, I saw them." He informed the prince. 

"I am not certain as how to deal with this," Thor admitted. "She has been so badly wronged, her anger and actions before the Avengers make sense, but her actions to them; is Loki the true instigator, did he manipulate her against them?" 

"There are only two that can truly answer that question, Odinson, and I doubt either would give it willingly." 

"I think you right," Thor admitted. "Norn's but I do not know what to do." 

"If I may?" 

"Please Heimdall, any idea you have is welcome." 

"Go see if she can be reasoned with, or perhaps there is something of your brother left." 

"Heimdall, there is nothing of my brother left in the man that calls himself Loki now, he has been swallowed by the darkness, he no longer sees our shared history."

"He cares deeply for her." 

"She is so dark, there is an evil that festers in her all because of what was done to her, it is cruel to bear witness to but so terrifying. I never saw darkness like it, I am not sure who is more corrupt now, there is no real telling. Together, I fear their power." Thor sighed. "Open the Bifrost as close to them as possible Heimdall, I need to speak with them, see if there is any reasoning that can be met." 

"Good luck Odinson, though I am not sure it will assist," Heimdall stated just as he put his great sword in the machine to make the Bifrost open. 

"Nor do I Heimdall, but I can only try." Thor turned to face the whirring to life portal before going through. 

As soon as he did the machine turned off, and the guardian stood stoic still. 

"He fell for it," Loki scoffed, coming out from a nook in the dome.

"Of course," Rebecca smiled. "Hook, line and sinker, he would never question his great friends." she looked up at the golden guardian, who was frozen stiff in place, but the anger in his eyes blatant. "Oh come on, it's not like we hurt him, or you." She growled. "You will live, for now. We just need something and if anything, it is better for Thor to not be able to get near us because if he did, I would have to kill him, so I am being merciful." Heimdall continued to glare at her, his words clear in his head. "Not interested." she dismissed before looking to Loki. "What do we do with him?"

"Same as Stark?" 

Rebecca looked at the great guardian, "Nah, I got one better," she grinned before she forced him to walk forward and had him stand on the precipice of the Bifrost, once there, he ceased to move. 

"I do not get it, he does that all the time anyway," Loki commented. 

"Perhaps, but now he is just a statue, how long before he wastes away?" Rebecca explained. Loki only chuckled. "Now, we best not keep our ride waiting," she added before turning and walking to the door, where outside, there was a flying boat waiting, it's flyer standing still awaiting instruction. "You didn't think we'd walk in, did you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Rebecca find Odin.

Rebecca looked around the great throne room of Asgard, paying attention to the art and the designs of different areas of it. Loki circled the throne, as though half scared of it. "I don't see any sign that it bites." She growled as she continued looking at a tapestry on a wall and not even looking at him. 

"Where is everyone?" Loki asked, having noted a severe lack of guards. 

"Well, I sent the guards off, but your beloved father…"

"He is not my father."

"Adoptive father, then, he is in his rooms." 

"Well then, shall we?" He indicated to a door that told Rebecca would guide them where they were going. "His staff," he began as they walked through different passageways.

"I know, you've shown me." 

"Can you deal with it?"

"He is writing at them moment, so he does not have it in reach, I will cause him to not get to it before you do. Can you handle it?" She grinned as Loki glared at her, insulted. "Did I hurt your feelings?" 

"I know you are jesting, but I should punish you for your words," Loki noticed her step falter for a second. "Do I cause such fear in you?" He asked curiously. 

"You are mistaken if you think I would ever fear you." She scoffed. 

"So what was that?"

"Excitement," was all she answered before she continued on, leaving Loki startled in her wake. 

Odin could sense someone coming, but as soon as he attempted to rise to his feet to get Gungnir, he was forced to remain in a half sitting, half standing position, and he knew whatever it was, could not be good. When the doors to his study opened and he saw the figure of a small woman, he frowned, but when he saw Loki standing beside her, his confusion turned to anger and concern. "You survived? Of course, you did, you have been marked out for death since you were a tiny infant and yet here you still stand." 

"Many would see such resilience as commendable," Loki stated as he walked to a table that held several of Odin's most prized possessions, picking up a clear crystal orb he knew his father had received from the King of Vanaheim years before. 

"It would, were it not for the fact you are so full of hate and anger."

"We are all the result of our experiences."

"You think I hated you?"

"You never loved me," Loki growled. "Another little collector's item for you, something to be traded or discarded as usefulness would dictate."

"You were the son Frigga always wanted, yet you desecrate her memory as you do," Odin growled. 

Rebecca's anger grew as she saw how the Aesir King attempted to hurt Loki more by making him feel like he had disappointed the only one he truly loved and felt that truly loved him. She saw his dislike for him, but when she read his thoughts on how he wished he had left 'that little runt' to die alone and scared in the elements, she began to become enraged. "You filthy animal." she screeched, startling Loki and causing Odin to look at her for the first time. "Say it out loud." It was half a demand, half a dare. 

"What are you?"

"You are no better than the rest of them, you are supposed to be the most just being in all the worlds, and you think you are, but you are worse than them." She snarled viciously. 

"Becky?" Loki asked, looking at her worriedly. 

"Tell him." She demanded of the old king, "Before I do."

"What is it you do?" Odin demanded. 

"She is the one doing everything," Loki smiled proudly. "It is the reason you did not sense our presence until we were outside your doors, it is not magic that holds you down." 

Odin looked fearfully at the woman, who glared hatefully back at him. "It is you?" 

"Is she not amazing?" Loki beamed, "I found her, frozen by the mortals because they feared her, not realising that in doing so, they were causing her to be everything they feared she would be." 

"Loki, what have you done?" there was genuine fear in Odin's features. Rebecca could see that he seemed to realise just how dark she was, and feared, not even for himself, but for Loki. "You have no idea what you have released."

"I have a good enough idea," Loki smirked, walking over to Rebecca and wrapping his arm around her waist before kissing the side of her neck. "Now, what was it he thought, my dearest darkness?" 

Rebecca studied Odin's face for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should inform him, but seeing the fear in the king's features, her smile turned positively sinister. "He regrets not leaving you on the rock to die," she stated; her tone almost as though she found pleasure in saying those words. 

Loki stared at Odin as the words processed in his mind, the king's face telling him that it was true, and that part of him felt guilty for thinking it. Rebecca almost felt as though she would purr as she felt Loki stiffen before shaking with rage. "You are right, he is worse." He snarled. 

"Even those who harmed those I grew up with waited until they were old enough to walk to do it." She replied. "I saw him look back on that day, you were only a few days old at most, your little umbilical cord still attached, he actually wishes he left you there." She fed his anger. "he thought you a runt." 

Odin realised it immediately, and seeing that Loki's face turned almost ugly in anger, he realised the hold the girl had over his adoptive son, using her ability to get into his mind too, not to control him as she clearly could others, but to use his insecurities and thoughts to get him to willingly do as she pleased. "Loki…"

"Do not dare," Loki warned, his anger and betrayal on his face. "You are not worthy to speak to me." 

"Can you not see what she is doing, boy? She will tire of you and you will be of no use to you then." Odin tried to plead with him. 

Loki's arm tightened around Rebecca's waist as Odin looked on in resignation. "You took Frigga from me and now you want to take the only other person who shows the least bit of love and caring for me."

"You think she cares for you? My boy, she is using you." Odin scoffed. 

"You have no idea of what manner others think of him, you are so consumed with your own dislike that you cannot see how others could possibly care for him." She spat, glaring at Odin with a gleeful glint in her eye. She leant up and against Loki in a manner that indicated she wished to whisper to him, he leant forward as the words almost silently left her lips, by the end of her sentence, Loki and she were looking at Odin with similar looks of sadistic joy on their faces, telling Odin that to meet his end would only be wishful thinking with whatever was in store for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior's watch in disbelief at Odin's actions. 
> 
> The Avengers talk about Rebecca and Loki. 
> 
> Loki and Rebecca discuss their plans, much to the distress of a helpless Odin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this is harder than a lot of my other fics on the basis of it being so dark, but I have a general idea of what I am doing with it!

The Warrior's looked on in shock as Odin walked passed them, giving a small nod of his head in salute, but saying nothing more. They could not comprehend it fully. Thor was off-realm, so they could not speak with him on the matter, but they had heard him speak of how Loki had been of assistance through the convergence. But considering the deception yet again, by the dark prince in faking his death, they did not expect Odin to excuse his previous crimes and allow him to simply live within the palace once more, as though nothing had happened. But he did, he did so in front of their very eyes, they would have thought there was something afoot behind it, were it not for the fact he seemed mildly unhappy with the idea. Had he been in a positive mood, they would have fled in search of Thor immediately, but as he commented to Loki to "Stay out of his way", they were sure it was true, as odd as it was. 

Rebecca watched them from a balcony as they discussed what was happening. She saw their dislike for Loki clearly, especially the woman, she hated the younger prince with a passion; it caused Rebecca to sneer when she saw how upset she was that it was Loki back on the realm and not Thor, who she had feelings for, apparently. That was a handy little tidbit to be aware of. She scoured all of their minds, they had so many little secrets, she realised all those who lived longer than a few years usually did. Their secrets could and would be used against them, when the time was right. Until then, she would have some fun. 

"If we question him, we do not know how the Allfather will react, after everything with the Allmother and Thor leaving, we cannot say what he will be thinking," Sif commented. 

"You are right, we can hardly call foul on this, after all, Loki does not seem overly pleased being here either," Fandral seemed to note as they made their way down the hallway. 

Nothing more was said on the matter, just as Rebecca knew would happen if two of the grouping stated such words. Turning, she went back to Odin's rooms, where she knew Loki and the controlled King would both end up very soon. 

*

"It is too quiet." Romanoff commented as she sat in the Tower, staring out a window, "There is no sign of them."

"Thor said they were somewhere else," Rogers argued. "A different world, so we're okay." 

"They got to that world without being noticed, so what's to say they can't get back here without being noticed too?" Bucky added. 

"They were seen though." Barton's voice came over the intercom as he spoke to them from a different location. 

"For a moment, apparently she did something that was so terrifying that Thor would not mention it at first and it caused a momentary lapse, if she is doing something small or nothing at all, then we will never see them coming," Bucky added. "We cannot win against one that can get into our heads, she can stop our thoughts, not just read them."

"She is the truest form of evil, and she loves it," the others turned to Wanda. "She loves that she is worse than any thought she could be. She was accused of being dangerous, uncontrollable, she made it so she was that and far far more." 

"Thor was right, we create this." Rogers sighed. "Did you see anything to stop her?"

"No, that's the terrifying part," Wanda admitted. "She fears nothing because she will die willingly before she will allow herself be captured again; and if that happens, she will relish in taking anyone she can with her."

"No wonder Loki went for her. It's like the ultimate crazy couple." Barton stated. 

"So they are each other's weak link?"

"There's no way to tell, I mean, do they actually even like on another, or is this a marriage of convenience?" Romanoff shrugged. 

"She shielded Loki's mind from me when they were last here, so I could not tell." 

"She has to have a weakness," Bucky growled. "Something that makes her mind penetrable, even something that we can occupy her with to get close enough to put a bullet in her."

"She controlled a dragon, can you actually comprehend that, a fucking dragon!" Barton half shrieked. "First, I could have done without knowing they ever existed, that was something I would have lived happily without knowing, but second, Thor said they are worse than any depictions we have of them. I mean, she controlled the Hulk and others at the same time, that is what we are dealing with here!" 

The others remained silent; it was terrifying to admit, but it seemed true, Rebecca seemed too powerful. "We need to find a weakness, or get Loki away from her long enough to destroy him," Romanoff declared. 

"Will that work?" Rogers asked. "I mean, we don't know if she even cares about him."

"She would not have kept him this long if she did not," Wanda pointed out. "She needs no one, so to keep him means she feels something." The others silently agreed and decided to try and figure out how to use Loki to get to Rebecca. 

*

"Well?" Loki asked as he and Odin watched Rebecca enter the room. 

"They questioned it, of course; but it's dealt with." She responded boredly, grabbing some food to eat. 

"How so?"

"I had the irritating Lady Sif rubbish the idea of it being something sinister."

"What of their weaknesses?" At that question, Rebecca smirked in elation. "That good?"

"I expected some of it, they have families, loved ones, but her, she is in love with your brother to the point of stupidity, while the other blonde idiot is in love with her, and follows her around to the point of actually being pathetic. I mean, she could tell him to strip naked and dance and he would. But it has its advantages too, she is so blinded by her envy of Thor's relationship with the scientist, and the other idiot is so devoted it will help us when the time comes." Loki cocked his head slightly. "I am planning." She smirked. 

"Sounds delightful." His grinned matched hers. 

"Oh, I guarantee it." her smirk fell as she read Odin's mind. "Really? You want to get judgmental of me? You are aware that of the three of us, you have killed the most people, innocent or otherwise and all in the one day, you have no right to get sanctimonious with me." she silenced for another minute before her smile returned. "You saw yourself they believed it. Even putting in your distaste at his return added to it, I'd like to think. And without Thor's beloved loyal minions having the free will to run to tattle to your darling boy we will not have to concern ourselves with him. No, I have far bigger plans for them." 

Loki walked over to her, snaking his long arms around her hips, "Daring, you are positively diabolical." He placed his lips along her neck, his joy at her plans radiating off him, causing Rebecca to grin wider, ensuring Odin could see the hold she had on Loki without ever having to manipulate him. Knowing it would anger him more. 

"It is time for Daddy dear to get a nice little Odinsleep for himself. I want an evening of fun, and him being conscious, as good as it is to annoy him, does nothing to entice me, after all, no one wants a saggy old man staring at them as they have fun."

I agree wholeheartedly," Loki smirked. "Come so, let us go to bed."

Rebecca forced Odin over to his bed and lie on it, before shutting his mind down as it did during his Odinsleep, smiling viciously as she did. When she turned around she smirked at the lustful, devoted look on Loki's face, knowing he would do anything for her. And when the time was right, she would unleash her full plan and Loki would comply completely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin becomes well forcing Rebecca and Loki to consider their options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, my bad.

Rebecca strutted through the palace as though she had been born and reared there. It had too much gold for her liking, but she enjoyed toying with those in her surrounds, she made men grope women in front of their partners for her amusement at any opportunity, she used her abilities to get people to reveal their thoughts, and on one occasion made a Lord who she could see was eyeing up a woman far too young for him strip naked and splash around in a fountain, much to the bafflement and displeasure of those that found him.

 

Loki, under the guise of his father, merely chuckled as different members of the court came to him, declaring something was amiss, dismissing them as foolish ramblings and to cease wasting his time. He knew it could arouse suspicion, but Rebecca bored was a recipe for disaster, she could decide to leave, or worse, so he said nothing to scold or reprimand her.

 “We have a problem.”

 

Loki was in the middle of some droll complaint by some Lord when Rebecca’s voice came into his head. “Can it not wait?”  
  
“Not really, the old fart is starting to die.” She sounded bored, but she gave him the ability to see what she was seeing, and indeed, it appeared that Odin was starting to choke to death on something invisible.

 

“Are you doing that?”  
  
“No, it’s called a heart attack.” She snapped. “His heart is dying or a part of it is, and since I could not be less inclined to call a healer, plus it works to our advantage, I am not going to.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“This will get that idiot Thor back here, from there I can get the guardian to lock the gate and not let him back to my planet when we start our fun and games.” She explained, “But that includes you looking ill and leaving immediately.”

 

Loki thought for a moment, knowing that she was paying attention to him as he did so. “Fine, but he will not pass, not yet.” Seeing his plan, Rebecca sighed but did what she needed to keep Odin alive until Loki could get there.

 

When he arrived at her location, he realised she had not been with Odin but had been tracking his mind as she made her way there from her own location in the palace, somewhere she did not seem to feel the need to share with him.

 

“We need to inform Thor,” Loki informed her vocally.

 

Rebecca walked to the nearest window and looked at the Bifrost bridge. In it, Heimdall, who was weakening because of his permanent statue like state since their arriving in Asgard near a month before, made his way gingerly to the centre of the Bifrost and placed his sword within it, turning it toward Alfheim to inform the Thunder God of his need to return home. “He is coming through.”   
  
“Let us prepare ourselves.” Loki grinned.

 

“The whole realm know that you are here.” She reminded him, “What will you do with that? As soon as he hears that he will be on the alert.” Loki’s nostrils flared for a moment, but as his thoughts flooded her mind, Rebecca merely nodded, readying herself for her next chore.

 

Thor flew through the skies to the palace at speed, Heimdall’s message causing him to fly all the faster. When he arrived at the training grounds, no one said anything to him, not that he had expected them too, according to Heimdall, none knew of the true severity of state of the Allfather, the healers did not think it a good idea to alert the realm with him off it, ergo, he knew no one knew anything about the situation at hand and thought nothing of seeing the Prince return. When he made his way to the healing rooms, there were none inside; concerned, he walked towards his father’s chambers next, again, there was no sign of life. Confused, he pondered what to do, until he turned to go to speak with Eir and found himself frozen in place. Immediately fear filled him. He had felt like that before, realising where from, he realised just how in trouble he and indeed Asgard was in. He was forced to move forward, out of his father’s rooms and to his own. He had to give it to Rebecca, she made it that he did not raise any suspicion, as much as he tried to. On entering, he was met by Loki sitting on a chair in front of his desk that he used to have to study the different laws and wars at. 

“Hello, Thor.”  
  
“Loki!” he hissed the word out, for a moment he thought it was his own doing, but as he tried to force out another word, he could not. His eyes darted around for Rebecca, angered to see her going through his belongings as he stood there helpless. When she came to an old boat on the table, she looked at him, smirking wickedly as she read his mind, seeing the meaning of that small item to him. She lifted it up and inspected it intently.  _Don’t!_

 

“I won’t break it, I promise.” Her grin and tone did nothing to ease his concerns. “My father used to make something similar with my brother.” Both Loki and Thor were surprised to hear her refer to something so personal. “They used to spend every Saturday doing it, so long as the hurling or football wasn't on,” Neither God knew what hurling was, and in Thor’s time on Earth, he realised that more than one game called itself football. “When the RUC came, they would break them on purpose. They knew my father had nothing to do with the fighting, but that never stopped them, it was a message, only thing is, the ‘message’ did the cause more good than anything, people rather be tormented for what they did do than for not doing anything.”

 

 _I said already, you never deserved what happened you._ Thor thought again, knowing she would be able to read his mind.

 

“That goes without saying, I did nothing wrong, I never took from those who could not afford it, I only wanted to live.” She hissed angrily.

Loki rose from his chair and walked over to her, gently caressing her cheek. “What is he saying, my darkness?”

 

Thor watched as his adoptive brother looked at the girl, realising the sheer depth that his brother was infatuated with the woman beside him. He also noted the small grin on Rebecca’s face, it was akin to a smirk but more devious and it scared him. It was not for Loki to see from the manner she looked at Thor as Loki’s line of vision on Thor also. When he wondered over the words asked with the Avenger’s as to it being a relationship of equals or one simply of opportunity, the smile only widened on her face. “Nothing of relevance, come, let us deal with that old fart’s issues.”  
  
_Where is my father?_ Thor demanded in his mind.

 

“In the healing rooms.” He thought of how he searched there. “You think you did, but you did not. You were to your mother’s rooms, I made it seem in your mind that you went to the healers.”

 

 _How dare you desecrate my mother’s memory by using her like that!_ Thor was incandescent with rage for her actions.

 

“Oh, boo-hoo.” She scoffed, turning to leave. “By the way, your friends, the warriors…” Thor’s mind went to his friends as dread filled him as to why she was referencing them. “What are their weaknesses?” He violently shook his head and tried to think of anything but the allies he had with over half a millennium. “Come now, other than your little tagalong that hopes she can get into your bed.” Thor’s mind went to Sif. “Oh, you knew, and yet you tagged that poor simpleton along.” Thor looked at her guiltily. “Wow, and you deem Loki cruel…”  
  
“What is going on in that imbecile’s head?” Loki asked curiously.

 

“He does not want her, but has yet to tell her to seek happiness elsewhere.”

“I never played any woman’s emotions in such a manner,” Loki admitted, he pressed his lips to her neck again. “What is the plan for the evening?”  
  
“Your good brother is going to wait until we deal with something, then I am going to have a little fun.”

 

“He is not my brother,” Loki growled.

 

Thor swallowed. He knew he had lost Loki, but hearing those words still smarted to hear him say such words.  _We were raised as such._

“What does that matter? A cat can be raised alongside a horse, it does not mean it can be taught to pull a cart.” Rebecca scoffed.

 

“What is this action that requires dealing with before dealing with him?” Loki queried, not wanting to allow Thor take too much of Rebecca’s attention.

 

As Thor was forced to watch on, Rebecca gave a vicious grin as she leant up and whispered into Loki’s ear. He watched as Loki’s eyes widened slightly and an elated smile came to his face. Without even waiting a moment, Loki used his seidr to magic Thor onto the balcony of his rooms, still unable to move or speak in any way, but more than capable of hearing. What he heard took little translation, it was clear what they were doing, anger surging through him as he thought of the pair choosing to tarnish his personal space in such a manner, making obnoxiously loud and lewd noises to ensure he knew exactly what they were doing. On more than one occasion he heard them crash into furnishings only to sound almost aggressive after said noises. Finally, after what felt like a century, the noises came to a crescendo. Thor grimaced as he heard the groan of release from the same person that he had watched learn to crawl, learn to babble then talk, who he had seen once as so defenceless, now a hate filled creature, bent on chaos and destruction, as he had assumed was what others had expected of him to be. He felt himself being forced back into the room, each forced footstep he fought, but to no avail, it was happening, whether he sought to rejoin his brother and his equally sadistic lover or not.

 

Loki was still panting, his hair dishevelled and his face one of pride and release induced elation. Beside him, Rebecca was breathing calmly, though much to Thor’s chagrin, he had heard her release also, yet her collected, though newly unkempt appearance, caused him some confusion. He noted too, the desk that he had used to study that had housed his boat was now the ground zero of a zone of destruction, papers strewed around it, some objects on it either on the floor or toppled on the desk. His line of sight made it difficult for him, but Thor still attempted to look for the small model ship Rebecca had stated she would not harm. “You had the best deal with the Odin situation, the healer wants to talk to you,” Rebecca stated randomly.

  
“Will you be alright here?” Loki asked, cupping her face with his hand for a moment, looking at her lovingly.

 

“I can handle the oaf.”   
  
Loki leant down and kissed her passionately. “Call on me if you require me.”   
  
“I will.” She grinned as Loki left the room. “It is on the bed.” She informed Thor, reading the concern in his mind for the boat. “I may be a vicious monster, but I am one of my words.”

 

“You are only as much of a monster as you allow yourself to be.” Thor was shocked she had given him his voice again.   
  
“I am only being what they accused me of being.” She corrected. “I was not this before.”

 

“You could return to that, to who you truly are.” Thor was desperate, he reached out to her, trying to get her to see the madness of her actions.

 

“I am who I truly am, back then I was naïve and pathetic, now…now I am to be feared, I prefer myself now.”   
  
“This is not you, you are a survivor, not a killer.”   
  
“You were raised a warrior, I saw it, through Loki and your father, and here you stand now, trying to bargain with me, weak and soft.”   
  
“I am not soft, I merely am trying to speak with you.”  
  
“You are not like the others, their first thoughts were to annihilate me, but you, you actually think there is something inside me worth saving. But that is the issue, Thor, I do not want to be saved.”  
  
“This will end in catastrophe.”   
  
“I never planned on dying old.” She dismissed.

 

“And Loki?”  
  
“Loki is incredibly useful, isn’t he?” she turned to leave. “I think you should get some sleep, I have plans for you in an hour or so. I like to take a bath after I feed Loki’s depravity, it is incredible what a guy will do for you if you let him screw you.” She smirked.

 

Thor’s eyes widened as he walked to the bed, not of his own accord and he was forced to lay down. He was grateful that the pair had not fornicated on his bed, but her words caught his attention. Was there truth to the idea that Loki was more invested in Rebecca than she was him. Her demeanour and coldness led him to think such.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor can only wait and see what Loki and Rebecca are planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - A momentary reference to past rape in the chapter.

Thor waited and waited, wide awake, his eyes darting side to side, but his body not allowing him any form of movement. He thought over Loki and Rebecca’s words and actions, hers more than his brothers. He recalled how Loki looked at her, it was his first time seeing the pair interact with one another and it was clear, she had his brother utterly smitten with her, he was devoted to her without her ever having to force him to be, it was her strongest card in her arsenal, Loki gave the impression would protect her to the death, Thor was sure of it and she was banking on that. He also recalled her glee at throwing it at him that Loki was so loyal and all she had to do to get his loyalty. Thor had fought in enough battles and had seen enough of the realms to know that to some women born into war, using what they naturally had at their disposal was often a way to get through such event. He had read her file and by doing so decided to research where she had come from and the conflict that had moulded her. It was vicious, ruthless and terrifying, everything she had become and the use of women to lure men to their deaths was done on occasion, so for her to use it herself made some sense.

 

“Did you sleep well?”

 

Thor looked around to see Loki eyeing him from across the room, he had not realised he had entered and wondered how long he was there. For a moment, he thought his answer, but he attempted to speak anyway, in hopes he would be able to, to his relief, his mouth worked. “You know well I did not.”  
  
Loki smirked. “I gathered as much, I am here to tell you, your father is dead.”   
  
“You said that before and he was in Odinsleep, why should I believe you now?”  
  
“Believe me or not, I do not particularly care, but you were brought back to attend his funeral, you will do so. Rebecca never got to attend her mother’s one and recalls the anger of it, she is showing some modicum of caring to you for your apparent decency to at least try and comprehend her reasoning by ensuring you attend his. Personally, I think she is being too generous, but then again, I was not even informed of mother’s passing until after she ascended Valhalla so I am somewhat biased.”  
  
“You do not get to call my mother yours if you do this to her family.” Thor hissed.

 

Loki looked at him for a moment, shocked he would allow his anger to get the better of him, youthful Thor would do so on many an occasion and it always cost him dearly, Jotunheim and the aftermath of such was a prime example. “After Midgard, after I effectively tried to kill you, more than once, she still called me son, so to her, my blood clearly meant nothing and neither did yours.” He sneered.

 

“Loki, this will not be able to work. How can she think to control so many?”  
  
“Rebecca? She does not have to control many, simply the important few; you, Heimdall and well, that is all, if you say jump, your minions and the guards will not even question how high and that is all that is required. Heimdall is weakening, soon he will be too weak to be of use any longer and then the Bifrost is locked to all I decided to keep out and you will bear witness to everything your lovely friends allowed happen.”  
  
“You turned her into this.”   
  
“It did not require much work, I can assure you, as much as it irks me, I cannot take more credit, they did most it themselves, well, one Nick Fury did.”

 

“She could have been redeemed.”

 

Loki scoffed. “Redeemed? You bumbling oaf, what part of her appears like it wishes to be? You think any could force her to do what she has done, she had five years to think about it. According to her, she was awake, locked in her body for it and thinking, day after day of what they did to her, for simply being different. You have been stuck like this for one night and you have reverted back to bratty juvenile Thor, not this diplomat that you have become of late.”

“She does not care for you Loki, you are her pawn.”  
  
“I am no one’s pawn.” Loki’s tone was vicious. “I answer to no one, she does not manipulate my mind.”  
  
“Would you even know if she did?” Thor pondered aloud. “She may not control you via your mind, but other methods.”  
  
“Really, you honestly think I would not realise if someone was trying to influence my decisions via sex. I am actually insulted.”

 

“Loki please, this has gone far enough, end this madness.”   
  
“Yes, it is time that it ended.” Loki turned to leave again. “The funeral will take place tonight, until then, your father will lay in state for his people and other realm dignitaries to say their farewells.” Thor felt himself rising from the bed. “You shall be forced to remain silent for now again, though none will think anything of it, you are, of course, in mourning. As his heir, you will have to be front and centre of or all these affairs, so get ready.”

 

Thor realised then that though she was not present, Rebecca had heard and presided over everything that had taken place in his rooms, she heard his thoughts and even allowed him to vocalise them, meaning she knew that Loki would rubbish them and that terrified Thor. She was like the Queen on the chessboard, able to go anywhere and do anything she chose to do, it was a terrifying prospect.

 

*  
  
It was true, Odin, Allfather, King of Asgard and Protector of the Realms was dead. His people mourned as they walked passed his body. Thor could only stand and watch, part of him was in denial, this could very easily be a game that Rebecca and Loki were playing, but the joy on Loki’s face for a moment when he saw the king laying still told him that no, genuinely, he had lost his father. Both of his parents were gone and his brother, his last link to his family was being manipulated skillfully by a woman with no qualms about doing so, he felt alone.

 

 _You know, you should be grateful._ Rebecca’s voice stated boredly in his mind.

 

 _Grateful? You are destroying my realm, my family._ Thor scoffed angrily.

 

 _I did not destroy anything, that old ass did it himself. Loki came back from Midgard, he had not even said one word and your father thought back to the innocent little blue ridged baby that cried, terrified and alone in the freezing cold and thought how he should have left him there._ Thor swallowed at that. _Do you want to see it for yourself, here…_ straight away, he was there, as his father had been on Jotunheim that fateful day, when he had taken the Casket of Ancient Winters and next to it, as Rebecca had said, was Loki, or what he assumed to be baby Loki, in his original form, blue, with little marking on his skin, his ruby red eyes filled with tears, his limbs flailing, yet clearly showing signs of shivering too, it was any wonder his father took pity on the defenceless creature, he felt like protecting it himself. When Odin lifted him up, immediately the infant ceased crying and his blue skin turned alabaster white, his little tufts of hair, apparently unheard of in Jotunheim, contrasted strongly against his now pale skin. For a moment, Thor wondered was that why he had been abandoned, he was small and peculiar. _His mother was not a Frost Giant, merely the prisoner of one. She was a sister of your mothers, she was sent to Jotunheim before the war with them, their King, as part of his startings of his war decided to start on a special note, he killed all the dignitaries and brutally raped her until she became pregnant and Loki is the result._ Thor felt nauseous. _That is why your mother loved him so much, he was her last link to her sister, her twin sister. I did not make this up, I got it all from his mind, apparently, if you search his rooms, there is a picture he took from hers after she died, it is of her and her sister, alike in every way except one._

_Their hair?_

_Yes._  
  
I…Please.  
  
Fine, everyone should have one last wish I suppose.She showed him the picture. Thor inhaled deeply. He never realised until that moment that Loki looked so alike to their mother because he looked like almost a male version of his own. That was why none dismissed his appearance, they thought it was because he took after his aunt, or really his mother.

_Have you told Loki this?_

_No, not yet._

_Yet?_

_Such information has its time and place._

_What are you planning?_

_Do you really think I would tell you?_  Rebecca scoffed, _honestly, I feel like I should be insulted you think me so stupid._

_What is your plan for me?_

There was no noise in his mind for a moment, he thought she had decided to ignore his question. _You see me as a Queen, surveying the chess board, only moving when I must deal with matters myself? If I am a Queen, Loki is my Bishop and you…you are my Knight, you have very limited moves, but they are close range. Your little friends are my Rooks and the guards, my pawns._

_Where is the king in this?_ Thor asked.

_I am sort of feminist by nature, I feel like a King is not really required. But if we were to say there was a king, that would be my objective or perhaps my freedom, I will protect it at all costs._

_A Queen falling is not required to take the King._ Thor pointed out.

 

_True, but in a good game, she falls before it occurs._

Thor had to concede she was right, the best way to take a King was to eliminate the Queen first. Her insight into her plan made him realise what was going on. She saw S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers as the opposing set, that required destroying, and she was lining up her pieces, readying for the attack. To his terror, as much as he wished to be the opposing team, fighting against her, she had engineered it that he would fall for her, willingly or otherwise. He would destroy the Avengers with the aid of his hand, his and his friends and would sacrifice them as required. For the first time in his adult life, Thor was terrified.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca controls Thor as she and Loki set up the next part of their plan, but there is a voice in Loki's head, questioning everything, Rebecca feels it has to be dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of adding smut, does anyone mind?

Rebecca looked at the proceedings below like a God on high. Thor tried to fight what she was doing, but as she had stated, he had the most of her focus and he could not argue her. One thing he had noted was while she was in such control of him, he could not control Mjolnir. Loki stood to the side, causing Thor to look at him. He had apparently no idea that they were still related by blood. Thor realised then that there was something more that joined the sadistic pair, even if Loki did not realise it, born in war; as he had stated to the other Avengers, being born in such makes a person fundamentally different to their peace time counterparts.

 

To his other side, the Warriors and Sif stood, awaiting instruction of whatever manner, in fact, the entire room was in silence, awaiting his words. He wanted to inform them all of what was afoot, that though they thought Odin had begrudgingly allowed Loki ‘home’ it was not, in fact, true, and that they and indeed all the realms were in danger, but he could say nothing, he could only sit there on the throne and wait for whatever she wanted him to say. Finally, he was forced to rise, and a silence filled the crowded room. ‘Good citizens of Asgard, and our friends from other realms, I thank you for your joining us in this time of mourning. Odin Allfather, my father, was not only a strong warrior, virtuous leader, a just king, but also a good husband and father. He loved our mother wholeheartedly, her death took a great deal from him, it gives me comfort to know they are together again.’ There was a murmur of agreement from around the room at that.

 

 _‘Really?’_ Loki looked to where he knew Rebecca was standing out of sight. ‘ _You are making him almost seem Aesir.’_

_‘To them, he was. Thor was Daddy’s Little Prince, he needs to say this, we have to sell it.’_

_‘How much is it turning your stomach?’_

_‘I am gagging, I can taste my breakfast again.’_

Loki chuckled at her response. All the time they had spoken silently to one another, Thor had continued to waffle on. ‘After the convergence, I am glad to see my brother has returned also.’ He looked over to Thor and gave a curt nod, a small smile twitching on his lips as he knew that behind the calm exterior, Thor was seething. ‘I have, as many know, abdicated from the throne,’ there was a murmur at that. ‘This shall remain so now. I have discussed it with my brother and we have come to an arrangement that works not just for us, but first and foremost is what we believe, to be best for Asgard.’ Silence met his words as people yearned to know what the future would hold. ‘Loki is to remain here as King, ruling Asgard as we were taught to as youths; while I shall continue as I have done in recent times and protect the realms, all of them.’ There was a momentary pause before the room erupted in elated cheers.

  
_‘That is unnecessary,’_ Thor growled in his head, despising what Rebecca had just forced him to say. He loathed the idea of leaving Loki in charge of Asgard, no one could imagine the damage he could unleash.  _‘You are going to make them suspicious.’_

 

 _‘I have to agree with him, my Darkness.’_ Thor was slightly surprised to hear Loki’s thoughts in his mind. Nothing answered either of them. ‘ _Becky?’_

_‘I am not making them do that.’_ Her voice seemed almost unsure. ‘ _They are actually happy with it.’_

_‘Really?’_ Loki seemed as uncertain as she was.

 

 _‘Yes, they want this.’_ She confirmed.  _‘They always have.’_

_“What?”_ Thor seemed as shocked as they were.

 

 _‘Your beloved public, they are all thinking it. Loki is the diplomat, you are the warrior, so him being King and you going off and swinging your hammer around like the man you are, while Loki does the realm work is something they actually want. Speaking of such things, I’m curious, are you so attached to that thing because it makes you feel better about other…inadequacies? Does the hammer make you feel like you are compensating for something?’_ Rebecca laughed as Loki forced himself to remain stoic faced, though he was laughing internally.

 

Thor, however, was forced to stand still and say or do nothing.  _‘This is what you resort to, infantile comments regarding my manhood?’_  he scoffed.  _‘It does not bother me, I am not so insecure to concern myself with your comments.’_

_‘No, your insecurity lies elsewhere, your need for approval, for people to like you, all because of that one dismissal when you were a boy. Are you not embarrassed, your whole character defined with not being able to deal with rejection? What if your friends were to reject you? What would you do then? Cry?’_

_‘Are you going to try and find out?’_ Thor challenged.

 

 _‘No, that is too easy,’_ Rebecca grinned.  _‘How is that a punishment when you will know it is not real, it would have to be real to hurt you, you’re not stupid.’_

_‘Loki would differ.’_

_‘He has his own prejudices.’_

_‘Why are you doing this?’_ Thor again tried to reach out to her. ‘ _Why hurt others when you can flee?’_

_‘Flee? And live in hiding for the rest of my life? No, there is no hiding, I am sick of hiding who I truly am. Why should I hide? Because they feared me, I had to hide. No more.’_

She ceased all communication with him then, leaving Thor to watch as people reacted to what Rebecca had him say, they were thrilled, and that worried him. Loki could act however he wished and people were not going to question, they wanted it. That cut him deeply, he felt somewhat deflated to think his brother was deemed a better fit for a king that he was.

 

*  
  
‘My Darkness?’ Rebecca grinned as she turned towards Loki. ‘What are you thinking?’

 

‘Does it bother you that I can see into your head, but you cannot see into mine?’ she pondered.

 

‘I do wish it was a shared ability, yes.’ Loki confessed.

 

Rebecca searched into his mind for a moment, seeing the niggling thought that itched at him. ‘You believe them?’

 

Loki took a moment to answer. ‘I do not, I know you are not using me.’

 

‘Then why are you thinking like that?’ Rebecca’s face showed her hurt. ‘You believe them, they are trying to separate us, they know that together we are too strong, but if they divide us, we can be defeated, or worse, will harm each other, can’t you see it?’ Loki looked at her, his uncertainty blatant. ‘You are the God of Lies, right, you can see lies, can’t you?’ she stood toe-to-toe with him, looking him directly in the eye. ‘I am not now, nor have I ever used my abilities to get you to do anything, I am with you because I want to be because you are the only one to see me for me and not fear me.’ She stated. ‘Am I lying?’

 

Loki looked into her eyes, trying to find any form of lie in her words, he knew she was in his mind trying to see if he could find anything, but he could still feel his thoughts as his own. ‘No, I cannot see any falsities.’ He admitted.

 

‘I am not lying to you Loki, they are trying to hurt us, they want you away from me, Odin, Thor, even the Avengers, you forget, I have seen every conversation Thor had with them, they know together, we are unstoppable, they are trying to use Thor to do it, they think he will change your mind, he will break through your resolve.’

 

‘I am not weak,’ Loki snarled, his voice hardly above a hiss.

 

‘I know that, and you know that.’

 

‘They will see.’ Loki sneered.

 

Rebecca leant up and kissed him, nipping his lip before tugging on it slightly. ‘We will make them see.’ She promised.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca realises that Loki could be in danger and uses Thor to protect him, leading to some more fun for the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway, smut.

Rebecca sat bored as she looked over Asgard from Loki’s room balcony, she kept her mind on different people as the day continued, Thor was forced to remain in his rooms like a grounded teenager, she was not forcing him to remain still, merely curbing his ability to do anything that would free him. When he sought for Mjolnir to join him, she would force her way into his mind, meaning that the hammer would once again consider him unworthy and not come to his aid. She paid attention to Heimdall on the Bifrost, the Guardian was weak, but he forced himself to remain conscious, refusing to fall to her, but she would win, she would not allow Loki to leave the realm to deal with the Avengers until she knew there was no chance of their failing. She would wait. 

Thor’s warrior friends were walking below the balcony, talking among themselves about nothing in particular. She had read their thoughts of Loki, they had been barely tolerant of him because of him being their friend and leader’s younger brother when they were youths. He had been the source of their entertainment and ridicule for years, their punching bag for when they had bad days and when it was revealed he was not really Thor’s brother, their dislike turned to hatred, she would make them suffer for that. 

She thought of how best to do it, but then sensed an irritated thought going through Loki’s mind. She scanned his thoughts to see what was irking him so; a peasant, one with a bias against Loki’s true paternal parentage was ranting in front of him as he held court of some menial matter, she thought little of it for a moment, knowing Loki to be more than able to deal with it, until she read further into the man’s thoughts and her eyes widened. Jumping off the window seat she had been sitting on, looking out at the world, she walked swiftly to the door and down the hallway to where Thor resided. When she entered, she knocked before doing so, inside, the Thunder God looked at her startled. ‘What?’

‘You knocked.’ Thor stated in shock. 

‘And?’

‘Why?’

‘It’s irrelevant,’ she dismissed. ‘You have a job to do.’

Thor looked at her for a moment before he was forced to do her bidding and followed her out of the room and towards the throne room. On his getting there, Rebecca stood to the side and watched through Thor’s eyes as he entered the room, long purposeful strides as he walked right over to the peasant and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into a pillar, much to the terror of those gathered and the confusion of Loki. ‘You have one moment to admit your plans.’ Thor threatened, the man remained silent. ‘Admit it now, were you about to make an attempt on my brother’s life?’ A collective gasp rang out around the room. 

‘He…’ 

‘ANSWER YES OR NO!’ Thor’s voice was as clear in the hallway where Rebecca stood as it was where he stood. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Seize him,’ Loki rose to his feet, Gungnir in his hand. ‘You dare make an attempt on the crown, then you pay the consequences.’ He growled. 

‘Sire?’ One of the guards came over. ‘Shall I take him to the dungeon?’

‘No, he has openly admitted to treason here in court, there are more witnesses than are required.’ Thor interjected, though not of his own free will. ‘The penalty for such…father made clear such actions…’ there was a murmur of confirmation around the hall. 

‘Very well.’ Loki walked down the steps. ‘Guards.’ One of the Einherjar walked forward with a sword in his hand and handed it to the younger royal, ‘I recall when we were children, one of the lessons we were taught, no king should pass a judgement he would not himself hand out.’ He swung the sword around. 

‘Forgive me brother, but is that not my duty as Protector of the Realms?’ Thor grinned. 

Loki studied his adopted brother for a moment, pondering why Rebecca was having Thor suggest such things, but knowing that whatever it was, there was a reason for it, he gave the smallest nod to Thor and handing him the sword before stepping back up to the throne and sitting on it once more. ‘Make it clean, it is unfair to expect some maid to have to tidy such messes, they are not of the constitution, some of them.’ He commented. A moment later, before the man could say anything, Thor gripped the sword and plunged it into the man’s body at the back of his neck, down into his chest cavity before pulling it out again, the condemned falling to the ground dead. ‘Good.’ Loki turned to his guards, ‘Take his corpse away. We shall leave it at that for today. Thank you, brother.’ Loki smirked at Thor as he said the last word, knowing that under his faithful façade, Thor is livid at having to stop the commoner and offering to kill him.’

‘Anything for my king.’ Thor bowed slightly, causing Loki to grin wolfishly before turning and leaving the hall, Thor following suit. ‘How that must irk you, tell me, how much do you wish to harm her right now?’

‘No.’ Thor forced out, surprised that Rebecca had permitted him to speak. ‘I will not stoop to your level.’ 

‘Really? You think yourself above us?’ Loki scoffed. ‘You are nothing near us, you are a little brat, you always have been, pathetic, and for one so strong, so incredibly weak.’ Loki hissed. ‘Now, get back to your room, I have to thank my beautiful darkness for her watchful eye.’ he winked at Thor as he grinned and left his presence. ‘I will talk to her regarding giving you a little thank you too.’

Thor’s body forced him back to his rooms again without his mind’s agreement, his face almost ugly as he bared his teeth in angry rage at what Loki and his sadistic partner were doing with no one stopping them. He wished Rebecca had not foreseen the attack, that Loki perhaps would have caused her to be startled, he knew the man would not have actually reached Loki, or indeed have inflicted a fatal blow if he had, but perhaps Rebecca would have been forced to pay heed to that for a time, if only for a moment, but she had and they were alive and well, much to his disappointment. He stood in his rooms again, angered that as he stood there, lost for a way to get out of the situation, Loki ensured to inform him just what was occurring in his quarters. Because of their rooms being beside one another, he heard the rhythmic banging of whatever they were leaning on against the wall, his frustration growing.

*

‘Where are you?’ Loki ordered on his entering the room. 

Rebecca smiled as she stood in front of him, wearing only a shirt belonging to him and some lace underwear. ‘Yes, my king?’ 

‘You are so incredibly dark and delicious, my beautiful queen,’ he walked over and lifted her up, forcing her into the nearest wall and tearing the flimsy material covering the part of her he wanted most from her body as well as tearing open the shirt she had commandeered from him, before kidding her passionately. ‘You always are so vigilant,’ his words were among gasps for breath when he finally pulled away from her again. 

‘I could never risk anything happening to you,’ she looked into his eyes, her words clear with meaning. ‘You are so important to me.’ She kissed him again. 

Loki’s mind, filled with her words and with lust for her body, became obsessed with one thing. He merely opened the tie at the top of his pants and pulled it down enough to remove himself from them before lining up against Rebecca’s entrance and pushing in. 

Without any preparation, the powerful mortal woman gasped at the feeling of his length forcing its way into her. ‘Yes!’ in their time together, they had never been anything short of aggressive and passionate, never once had there be gentle caresses or slow languid pace. Gripping her ass hard enough to leave bruises, and with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, Loki began to snap his hips with each thrust, Rebecca’s now free breasts bouncing with each time he bottomed out inside her, her moaning in pleasure each time. ‘Stop’. Loki looked at her in confusion, doing as she asked. ‘I am going to be in charge.’ She pushed him back for a moment, causing him to lift her off himself and placed her on the ground, looking at her curiously. She took his hand and brought him to the bed before pushing him onto it and straddling his hips, taking his manhood in her hand before sinking onto it once more. 

‘What is this?’ Loki grinned, looking down to where he could see Rebecca’s body moving, his length being visible for a mere moment before she filled herself with it again. ‘What has you like this, surely it is I that should be making this pleasurable for you in thanks?’

‘I want to make you feel good.’ 

‘How can I say no to that?’ Loki grinned with a raised brow. 

Leaning forward slightly, she moved her hips in a motion that guaranteed that Loki would rub against her internal pleasure point to maximum effect as well as make it as pleasurable as possible for Loki. Rebecca took Loki’s hands and forced them over his head. In truth, he could easily have put his hands down again, her strength nothing in comparison to him. But it was the symbolism of it, and Loki allowed it as she moved more and more to allow their pleasure, her breasts taking most of his attention as they moved in front his face, causing him to look at them lustfully. 

After a moment, his attention fell to below that, to between them, where he found himself fixated on the point in which they were connected, the glistening on his length telling him that Rebecca was enjoying it too, though he could tell that from the noises she was making, her movements becoming faster and more erratic as she began to succumb to her pleasure. 

With moans of ecstasy, Rebecca moaned as her body spasmed in pleasure, her nails clawing into his shoulders as she did so. In the moment that her pleasure peaked, Loki thrust up as roughly as possible, causing her to cry out more and prolong her orgasm, the tightening of her body around him causing him to find his own pleasure, gripping her hips tightly, ensuring he was as deep in her as possible as he filled her with his seed. 

For a few minutes, both of them gasped for air as they tried to settle their breathing, Rebecca leant down, her forehead against Loki’s. ‘I cannot be without you Loki, you are of such importance to me, I need you.’ She paused for a moment, looking at him. 

Loki smiled up at her, toying with her hair as he did so. ‘My beautiful Darkness,’ he kissed her again. ‘We will stand tall against all our enemies.’

‘It will not be hard, my abilities and your powers are our best defence.’ She looked at him with a small smirk coming to lips for a mere second before she schooled her face again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Rebecca move to the next phase of their plan and Thor is the one who will suffer for it. Rebecca's darkness multiplies.

Rebecca continued to smirk as she sat on the bed after Loki had went to the washroom, she could not help it. ‘Dare I ask?’ she turned her head to see Loki looking at her, her face showing slightly puzzled. ‘You cannot stop grinning.’

 

‘I have a plan,’ she explained gleefully. ‘I want to tear apart Thor’s little buddies, something came to me when we were having some fun.’

 

He sat next to her, kissing her shoulder and neck. ‘I am curious.’

 

‘I heard your little comment to Thor regarding him requiring some…fun.’ Loki brow’s furrowed, his arm going around her waist, causing her to laugh as she read his mind. ‘No, not me. I showed you before my feelings on sharing, I am the same with myself on that matter as I was regarding you. I don’t share.’ She placed her hand over his. ‘I was thinking regards his little friend, the Lady Sif.’

 

‘She will be willing.’ Loki agreed. ‘But Thor will not be.’

 

‘Not internally.’

 

Loki realised what she was implying. ‘Surely that is not causing them any rift in the Warriors though?’

 

‘What is worse than never having something you have always dreamed of?’ she grinned. ‘Thinking you have it only for it to be taken from you. That will be her heartache, and of course, the blonde one.’ Loki thought of Fandral for a moment. ‘Yes, him. When Thor brags to him how he will never get her, yet Thor has just used her and cast her aside, he will crumble. The other two I have not decided on their drama yet, but I will.’

 

‘This is what you thought of as we had fun?’ Loki felt somewhat insulted.

 

‘No, after, when I was after realising his thoughts through the walls, he is angry and frustrated at you being given satisfaction, your words to him regarding said satisfaction, and the fact that as much as it sickens him, he is envious,’ Loki’s eyes widened. ‘Yes, he cannot stand how you are happy, like this, with me.’ She whispered those words into his ear before nipping and tugging at the lobe, a small giggle of glee on her lips.

 

Loki smirked at her plan. ‘It is diabolical.’

 

‘Why else would I be smirking so much?’ Rebecca lay down on the bed, stretching like a cat. ‘If you are staying, get off the sheets. If you’re not staying, get off the sheets.’ Loki waved his hand and a warm feathered duvet covered her. ‘Do what you want so.’ She curled up in it.

 

Loki chuckled, changing his clothes. ‘Is he stuck in his rooms?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Permit him to talk.’ Rebecca looked at him curiously but then shrugged and nodded.

 

Loki walked out of the room and to his adoptive brothers. When he entered, Thor glared at him. ‘What?’ he feigned ignorance.

 

‘Stop forcing me to be part of your plans.’

 

‘As stated Thor, that was treason and the peasant paid the price accordingly. I did nothing your beloved father would not do.’

 

Thor inhaled deeply and angrily. It was true, Odin had beheaded a man for treason before. ‘Where is she?’

 

‘Rebecca? Resting, she’s a little worn out.’ Loki winked at him slyly.

 

‘Loki, see sense, she is using you.’

 

Loki rolled his eyes. ‘Okay, I will indulge this for a few moments, what is it she is using me for exactly?’ Thor did not answer straight away. ‘If I was nothing but a pawn to her, she would treat me as she does the rest of you, but as you can see,’ he held out both his hands as he spoke. ‘I have my free will at all times and I can confirm anything I have done is of my choosing to do so, so please, enlighten me as to what it is you think she is gaining from this that she would not get otherwise?’

 

‘Loki…’

 

‘Your attempts to divide us is not going to work Thor, so cease. You have so little time to speak freely, surely you would try and use it as efficiently as it possible?’

 

‘She has been withholding secrets from you.’ Thor tried again.

 

‘We all have secrets Thor, even you. After all, you hid your secrets, poorly I might add, from your friends regarding your feeling of them. Stringing along poor Sif, when all she wanted to know was where she stood, and your glee in her not giving attention to Fandral instead, you get it all when you did not even particularly want it but you will not surrender it. I have secrets, everyone does.’

 

‘Not from her.’ Thor pointed out.

 

‘She seems uninterested in those recesses of my mind, she has never made mention of them, I need not worry.’ There was a knock on the door. ‘Your beloved friends, their comments regarding me have not gone unnoticed.’ Loki slowly made his way to the door, ‘she has decided on their just deserts for said comments.’

 

‘NO!’ Thor became fearful.

 

‘I am not the one to plea to.’ Loki grinned, enjoying his torment. ‘Enjoy.’ He opened the door, ‘Sif, my brother has been expecting you.’ He moved to the side slightly as the worried woman entered the room, a friendly smile on his face as she did so, ‘I will speak to you later regarding the security issues with Muspelheim.’ Loki turned and addressed Thor for a moment, taking the time to grin at him and watch as Thor was helpless again due to whatever Rebecca was doing to him. Behind the façade, he knew Thor was filled with hatred for Rebecca and Loki was elated. He knew that with continued empathy, there was some risk of Rebecca being reasoned with, to quell the darkness in her. But after this, there would be no reprieve. Thor would loathe her as the rest of the Avengers did, and there would be no concern that Rebecca would feel merciful for him as she used him in their plans, something Loki needed to ensure; though her actions suggested that Rebecca too was ensuring her remaining in the darkness, by his side. He thought to himself about her calling him ‘her king’, such a term could only have been a spur of the moment, yet its implications, she was claiming loyalty to him with her words. That caused him to rubbish Thor’s claims, though that was not even overly required anyway, Thor could not think of a reason for her to use him, as he had stated, if she wanted to, Rebecca could force him to do her bidding as she did with others, but she did not, she chose not to. She chose to allow him the ability to be free, that, in itself, proved her caring for him.

 

*

 

Rebecca stood, beaming as Thor’s hate-filled words were spat internally in a litany at her from across the throne room. Not far from his side, Sif smiled, elated at how things had altered between her and the subject of her desire.

 

_‘You’d think you’d be in better form, considering you have had someone bother with you since you touched that scientist. Do you know that most Asgardian women see you as tainted now?’_

_‘I am going to make you suffer for all you have done.’_

_‘I’m quivering, on the inside of course.’_

_‘You have crossed too many lines. There is no saving one such as you.’_

_‘I told you already, I do not want to be saved. I am happy as I am, so cease babbling on about it.’_ Rebecca was bored of him speaking. _‘You know, in all your ranting at me, you are not evening listening to what is being said.’_

 

Thor paused and listened as the realm seemed to paying attention to what Loki was stating from the throne. He turned to look at the man he once called brother to hear what he was saying.

 

‘We will be gone all of a day, and with the Warriors ensuring that peace is upheld, I trust Asgard to be in good hands.’ Loki declared before looking to Thor and indicating for him to follow. With no control over himself, Thor did as he was forced to, noticing Rebecca moving alongside them, no one seemed to notice small Midgardian.

 

 _‘What is happening?’_ Thor asked worriedly.

 

_’Why would I tell you? You should have listened rather than just threaten me.’_

Neither Rebecca or Loki spoke as they walked through the palace and to the main entrance, their focuses on other things. Thor was forced to continue after them unwillingly, wishing he had paid attention to what was being said when he was in the throne room. They reached the boats to bring them to the Bifrost, the guards did not pay any heed to Rebecca as she sat next to Loki, who was grinning proudly, his head high like a cockatoo. ‘Loki?’ Thor tried his voice, relieved when it worked. ‘What is happening?’

 

‘It is time to return to Midgard, it is time to make your little friends pay.’

 

Thor’s breaths were short and shallow. ‘Please, do not do this Loki, there is no need to harm them; you have the throne, the people are happy.’

 

‘The people are, here. But one thing I have learned of Midgard, they refuse to mind their own business, they interfere in matters not concerning them for self-gain, no, they will suffer.’

 

‘Loki, please, I beseech you, end this madness, we can stay here, rebuild Asgard, I will not dispute the wants of Asgard, you can keep the throne.’

 

‘It was never about a throne. And Rebecca, you will leave her unscathed?’ Thor gave Rebecca a momentary glare and the woman scoffed. ‘I thought as much, you cannot be allowed be free if there is a risk of you harming her.’

 

‘I will let bygones pass, I will not dispute it.’ Thor had to force those words out through gritted teeth.

 

‘He actually means that.’ Rebecca informed Loki, laughing slightly at Thor’s dilemma.

 

‘I cannot risk it.’ Loki insisted.

 

‘Loki, I beg you, I do so on bended knee, do not harm them, please.’ Thor pleaded again.

 

‘You don’t get it, do you?’ Rebecca scoffed. ‘Do you not wonder why you are here? It’s not to just watch, Loki is not going to harm them, you are.’

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Rebecca put their plan into action, but sometimes plans are forced to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took too long to put out more of this. I have too many fics going and as a result, I have decided to sort out what I have and make sure to cut down my workload by finishing a few.

Thor fought against the force controlling him. He begged, swore and threatened Rebecca as she had him walk through the building. She and Loki waited a safe distance away, not allowing themselves be picked up on any form of security system. 

The guards Thor came across on his journey were meaningless and in no way a concern to the Aesir god, so Rebecca ignored them. They were not any bother, to harm them would more than likely only raise suspicion and for what she had planned, that would be counter-productive. 

Thor made his way to the centre of the building easily. On his arrival, he was gutted to see most of the Avengers had been gathered, including a still bedridden Stark. 

‘You got our message,’ Rogers sighed in relief. 

‘You said it was urgent.’ Thor sat down, inwardly wondering what message this was that he had not received. 

‘There has been sighting. We were wondering for a while if they were still on another world since we saw no sign of them, so we thought it was safe, but in the past few days, there have been, of her, not of Loki, in her hometown.’

Internally, Thor screamed that their intelligence was completely wrong, but no sound passed his lips. He wanted to tell them that Loki and Rebecca were a mere couple of hundred metres away. ‘We need to stop them before they cause any more damage.’ Thor stated. For once, he agreed with the words Rebecca left out of his mouth. ‘Where is everyone else?’

‘We had to get the intelligence somehow.’ Rogers grinned. Thor gave a pleased smile back as the Avengers readied themselves for what was to come. 

Rebecca turned and looked around. 

Loki looked at her curiously. ‘What?’

‘They think they can set a trap.’ She informed him. 

‘What do we do?’

‘That is where you come in.’ She smiled. ‘I cannot…..really?’ she scoffed. She edged forward and a boy came into the room, no more than a teenager. ‘They sent a child.’ She snarled. 

‘So?’ Loki took out a dagger. 

‘I do not hurt children.’ She stated adamantly. 

‘He is an enemy.’ Loki pointed out. 

‘No.’ She reiterated, turning to look at the youth. ‘Did they even tell you what you are up against?’ He answered in his head. ‘They used you because they know you are the same age as my brother was when he was killed by the British Army.’ She explained. ‘They are appealing to my humanity. What they did not factor in was the loss of it as a result of those actions.’ She cocked her head slightly as she walked forward, looking at the boy in front of her. ‘We will not kill you, but you want to kill me, don’t you?’ She looked through his thoughts. ‘Little Peter, so desperate for a father figure that you chose Tony Stark, I suppose I can see the appeal, he’s charismatic, fun; hell, he even gave you this lovely cool suit.’ There was anger in his eyes. ‘I did not kill him, you can still speak with him, so no, I do not deserve to die for that, do I? I have not killed any of your friends, I…’ She paused and looked around, her eyes growing wide. ‘We need to go.’ She ordered, walking over to Loki, who looked at her worriedly. ‘They are learning.’

‘What?’ Loki asked, unsure what she meant. 

‘They are all thinking differently.’ She growled in annoyance. ‘They all are scattering plans so I cannot read what is the real one.’ She glared at the boy. ‘He is their distraction, very well, if he is theirs, then he is also ours.’ Peter turned and made his way back outside, internally shouting. ‘Come on.’ She ordered, turning, as soon as she and Loki were about to leave the building, however, they were blasted backwards by something, Loki moving quickly last moment to protect her from the blast. When the light died down again, they turned to see not one, but several of Stark’s Iron suits aimed at them. 

‘Get rid of them.’ Loki looked at her. 

‘They’re unmanned, I cannot control a robot.’ She hissed back. 

‘Who is controlling them?’

‘No one here. I cannot find them.’ 

Loki took matters into his hands, getting two daggers and swiftly throwing them before forcing them through the machines, somewhere on the way causing them to multiply. This only had limited success and the machines started to charge up for another attack, Loki again grabbed Rebecca and moved the pair out of harm's way, but their relief was short when more of the machines found them. 

Rebecca scanned the minds of every human she could find in the nearby vicinity, yet her success was limited, there was no one who knew exactly what was going on. Stark, she realised had gotten a man by the name of “Rhodey” the mass control coding for his machines, but told his friend not to tell him his plan for them. It was Stark that had figured out the best way to deal with the issue of her knowing their thoughts. She snarled to herself, regretting not just killing him. 

‘We need a new plan.’ Loki growled. ‘We should have just done it.’

‘There is no point to saying that now, it doesn’t help us.’ She snarled. 

‘Give it up.’ A voice that Rebecca knew to be Rhodey’s from sieving through Stark’s mind called out over an intercom. ‘If you come quietly now, you will not have to be harmed.’

‘I just get frozen again, right?’ Rebecca scoffed. ‘You see Colonel Rhodes, there may not be a single strand of hair harmed on me, though freezing is terrible for your hair, I found out, but I am going to die before I allow myself be taken again. I was imprisoned for crimes I did not commit before, I know what awaits me.’ She concentrated on those she could sense nearby, one of whom being Dr Banner, she forced him into the Hulk, only a moment later, screams rang out over the intercom. 

The machines charged, but the moment of silence between Rebecca and Loki was not as silent as they had thought as Rebecca communicated with Loki telepathically, instructing him to get ready to move them elsewhere. With the sound of the Hulk coming as an incentive for him to do as she asked, Loki grabbed her and brought her with him as the vanished into the air while the repulsors fired, hitting nothing but the wall behind where they had been standing. 

When they arrived at their new destination, Rebecca gave a small shriek of anger. ‘Those filthy….’ 

‘That is not helping.’

‘And standing there saying nothing is?’ She retorted as she began to pace. ‘They are all making plans and not telling one another them so no one knows what is going on and what to expect so I cannot counter, they all only know dribs and drabs.’ 

‘You can counter them if you encounter them though, obviously.’

‘No, because those coming towards me do not know what they are about to be told so they cannot reveal to me what they are doing, the only one privy to the whole plan is Stark’s computer, which is a machine, something I cannot manipulate or read. That kid had no idea what was planned with the suits, they just told him to go and that I would be conflicted about harming him, that they had his back.’

‘Which was an accurate presumption, you should have dealt with him.’ Loki growled. 

‘I do not harm kids, only those bastards do that.’ Rebecca shrieked.

‘He chose to get involved, he wanted to harm you, he is old enough to pay the price.’ Loki snarked back. ‘By this realms pathetic lifespan, he is old enough.’

‘I am from this Hell Hole, remember.’ Rebecca glared at him. 

‘You are not like them.’ He reminded her. ‘We need to think.’

‘Their beloved Hulk is giving them cause for concern right now, that will give us time to think.’ She informed him. 

‘Yes, have it actually do something with them.’ Loki sneered. 

‘I can’t have him do anything, we are too far away, but he is on a rampage, so that will do a lot of damage in itself.’ 

‘So you are not controlling anyone right now?’

‘They are too far away.’ She repeated. ‘I am keeping an eye out for them all, but we are better off not having any attention that we are even close by right now.’

‘You said the Hulk is on a rampage, they won’t be looking for us.’ Loki reminded her. 

‘They won’t all focus on him.’

‘What makes you think that? You cannot even think to know what they are thinking right now. You admitted you cannot.’

‘I can’t, not yet, but I will. For now, I can only think as me, and if there was more than one of me, I would not have it that I had all available people focused on one situation, I would divide and conquer, they will do the same.’ She was sure of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse for Loki and Rebecca.

Rebecca and Loki remained silent as they attempted to figure out how to deal with the change in events. Both were angered and somewhat startled by the altering of the status quo. Stark’s genius was underestimated and they were paying for it. 

‘We need to keep on the move.’ Rebecca stated, not liking the feeling of being in one place too long. 

‘In battle, until you have a plan you stay still and wait.’ Loki retorted. ‘Being out and about can get us spotted.’

‘Being in one place can give them a chance to surround us.’ She argued. 

‘You would notice.’ 

‘Before, yes. Now, I am not sure.’ For the first time since she was thawed, Rebecca felt worried. 

‘When you begin to doubt yourself, you are setting yourself up to fail.’ Loki growled. 

‘Knowing your limits is integral too.’ Rebecca countered. 

‘We are limitless, you controlled a dragon.’

‘A dragon is a living thing, robots are not.’ She pointed out. ‘I can’t…’ She looked fearfully at him. ‘I am not as durable as you are. If they come for me, I mean it, I will die before I will let them take me.’ 

Loki gave her a side glance, concerned with her attitude. ‘You do not need to worry about such things.’ 

‘We should move.’ She repeated. 

‘No, it is safer to….’ The pair paused as the sound they had realised was the repulsors of Stark’s machines. ‘They…’

‘I knew it, I….’ A blast came through a wall and as Loki dealt with it, the suit shot something at Rebecca that clamped around her neck like a collar. ‘What?’ She tried to pull it off, but it held fast. 

‘A gift.’ Rhodes voice played out of the suit, ‘From Tony.’ A moment later, a light came on and Rebecca felt nauseous and lightheaded. ‘Tony?’

‘About time.’ Stark’s voice came over the radio. ‘Get me a damn suit.’ 

As she began to feel worse, Rebecca realised just what was happening. ‘No!’

‘Yes,’ Tony’s voice rang out. ‘You pissed off the wrong people, Kid, and your stunt with Peter, that is going to cost you extra.’ 

‘Go to Hell.’ Rebecca spat. 

‘Well, as they say, ladies first.’ The suit in front of her raised its arm and began to charge. A moment later, Loki used his daggers to attack it. 

‘We need to go.’ 

‘I….’ Rebecca felt too dizzy from the collar. ‘I can’t.’ 

Loki pulled her to her feet. ‘What does it do?’

‘I don’t know, Stark is mobile again, I think it….’ She began to vomit violently. ‘I…’

Loki looked at her in bewilderment, wondering how they could engineer something so advanced. Before he could answer his own internal question, a being in an all black suit that was almost feline-like landed near them out of a suit that just arrived. ‘Do you like it?’ He asked, his accent was thick, not like one Loki had heard on Midgard before. ‘The best Wakandan technology.’ There was almost a smugness in the man’s voice. ‘Even you will find it hard to break it.’ Loki snarled and let Rebecca slip to the ground before going forward, daggers drawn and beginning to battle with the man, who was as agile as a feline also. They fought viciously, but in doing so, Loki was distracted as Rebecca tried to get to her feet once more, she was stopped, however, when she was violently grabbed by one of the suits and thrusted into it before being flown away. She could hear Loki roar over the sound of the suit. 

It flew for several minutes before she was thrown from it again, this time into a room, surrounded by heavily armed and ready Avengers, including Stark in another one of his suits. Ill from the collar and the journey in the suit, Rebecca remained on the floor looking up at them. ‘Just do it, you know you want to.’ She did not speak to any in particular. 

‘No, death is too easy, you welcome it.’ Thor growled. ‘The ice is a better option.’

She scoffed, much to their shock. ‘The ice is only asking for me to be thawed again in the future, can the world risk that? Think about it, one electrical fault and I am out again, I am a risk again.’ She warned. 

‘She’s not wrong.’ Rogers looked at her. 

‘Think about it Stark, think about what I did to you, to that boy…’

‘You’re not going to get me.’ Stark dismissed, thinking of the now injured Peter that Rogers had to render unconscious to protect them from. 

‘What I got your lovely BFF to do, does Banner still feel guilty, all those people….’

‘Enough!’ Thor yelled. ‘You and Loki….’

‘Ah yes, Loki, the gullible fool.’ She laughed. That caused Thor’s face to fall. ‘He was the most fun to control.’ She smiled. ‘You should have heard him beg and plead for me to leave you alone in his head. He even asked that I take him in your place, such a good little brother, wanting to protect you. But after a while, he thought he was in control of himself, that is what made him the most fun, he forgot himself.’

‘He….So this was not him?’ Thor half demanded. 

‘No.’ She scoffed again. ‘He just wanted to go back to Asgard, mind his own business and be allowed mourn his precious mommy like any little mommy’s boy would.’ Her tone became scathing and ridiculing. ‘Poor Frigga, dying to protect her son’s beloved Jane only for her to toss off as soon as she got back here. So your poor mother died for an ungrateful cow who is now allowing another man screw her into next week; she doesn’t even think about you, or the sacrifice your beloved mother made for her.’ Thor’s hand balled into a fist as it began to shook, outside, thunder began to rumble. ‘Ooh, still a sore spot?’ Rebecca taunted. ‘I don’t need to be able to see into your head or to control you to know how much that hurts you. Which hurts more, the dismissal by Jane, or that it cost your mother’s life? Do you know, Odin hated you for that, for taking his lovely Frigga from him. That’s all he thought about as he died, getting back to her, he didn’t give a rats ass about you, it was your fault she was gone after all.’

‘No, Loki…’

‘Loki did not bring the Kursed to Asgard, or some pathetic woman carrying the Aether though, did he? You cannot blame Loki for that, that was you, all you.’

Thor swallowed as she voiced what that small voice in his mind had spat at him as he sat alone thinking of the past. ‘You have said enough.’

Rebecca laughed. ‘To you, I have, haven’t I?’ She turned to Stark. ‘You know, I regret not killing you, I didn’t want to, I mean, you are incredibly captivating, but in the end, I forgot under all the excessive drinking and public laughs, you are a genius, though I am curious, Rhodes said this thing was a gift from you, yet that guy in a catsuit said it was Wakandan, is that the word?’ 

‘A little teamwork, my knowledge, their technology, it seems to be doing well.’ Stark grinned. 

‘Yeah, it is. I can’t do a damn thing with it on, is the nausea necessary?’

‘Unpredicted side effect, I hope you’re suffering.’ Stark spat. 

‘Oh yeah, like a bitch.’ She nodded. ‘Not like you to team play, especially with the Soldier, I mean, your dad begged him to save your mother before he killed her.’

‘Shut up.’ Stark and Rogers growled together. 

‘And he just shot her, point blank, in the head before walking around the car, Howard watching the blood drip onto that lovely dress, the one you knew made her feel great, and waited, knowing he was next, that there was nothing….’ To Rebecca’s surprise, it was not Stark that grabbed her by the throat but Rogers. ‘Why Captain, didn’t think you had it in you.’ She laughed. 

‘Stop.’

‘Not a chance.’ She spat into his eyes. ‘So adamant to protect Bucky, if only it was reciprocated. Honestly, could you be any more pathetic, you are a great shield for him, you will do anything to protect him, that is why he is still here, not out of loyalty, especially against Stark.’

‘You talk a lot of shit.’ Stark growled. 

‘I only speak the truth. I cannot read your minds now, but I have read them enough, I know what you all truly think. You all hate each other still, but right now, I am the concern, after me, you will go back to bickering. As I wait in the ice, making plans for my release again, you will destroy one another. With you gone, time will forget my sins, and when I do get out, I will come for you that are left, and then I will destroy your legacy.’ 

‘Seriously, let’s just sort this and call it an accident.’ Romanov snarled, her patience obliterated and her gun aimed. 

‘Tempting, but we can’t.’ Rogers threw her over to Bucky, who sneered at her as he pulled her along; Rebecca unable to walk properly with how dizzy she felt, stumbled with him. They made it to a cell, that was made of some form of thick glass and threw her in before turning and walking away. Feeling even more nauseous but with her stomach empty, Rebecca just dragged herself to the small bed and curled up on it, angry that Loki did not do as she asked and left. 

A few hours later, she heard a ruckus outside her cell, when she turned, she saw Loki, gagged with some sort of muzzle and heavily chained and Thor. She gave them a small look before turning back around. ‘I told you, Brother, she does not care.’ 

That caused her to turn again and look at Loki, who seemed hurt, she rose to her feet and groaned. ‘Really, are we doing this now, fine, I was trying to get some sleep.’ She walked over to the glass. ‘Happy to be free, Little Loki?’ She sneered. Loki frowned. ‘Oh come on, you hardly thought you were actually free, did you? How could I risk it, you were too close to me, you could have hurt me as I slept, so of course, you were under control, more so than anyone else I ever controlled.’ Loki looked at her, his hurt blatant, he shook his head. ‘What? Finally realising it, I was using you, Loki. You thought to unleash me and have someone that was your equal, someone to help look out for you, so selfish and yet so innocent, I am not your equal, I am more than you can ever be. You only wanted to be safe, to finally have a true ally, but what you revealed to me in your thoughts, I saw so much potential.’ She chuckled smarmily. ‘Not to mention, you’re pretty well endowed, so that was fun. A girl’s gotta get some satisfaction somewhere, right?’ She sneered. ‘Thanks for the good sex, the rest though…..you’re so pathetic, so needy for affection and praise. It’s laughable really.’ She turned and went back to the bed, not looking around again. 

Loki looked to Thor, who seemed to look as though he felt some sympathy for his adopted brother, as well as a healthy amount of “I told you so” before he pushed him on to a cell further down the hallway. 

*

For two weeks Rebecca said and did nothing only sit in a corner, the light on the collar on her neck glowing every few seconds to tell people it was functioning as she sat there. The nausea subsided after a time; she realised it only occurred when she tried to use her powers, so she did nothing regarding it, instead just eating and drinking as she needed and sat still, much to the concern of those watching her, including the Avengers, who felt she was too sedentary. 

When a guard came in to collect her tray one evening, used to her not moving, he left his guard down and she was able to grab his baton and render him unconscious. 

No one had any idea how she escaped the facility, the Avengers were all sent in search of her, none could find her. Even the tracker on the collar could not be traced, there was no sign of her on the whole realm, so Thor went to search other realms. There was no sign of her anywhere.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca escaped, but Loki remains.

Another month had passed and there was no sign of Rebecca. It was clear she had gone to ground. Stark and T’Challa could not figure out how she removed the chip, the collar was not able to be removed unless it was done by their system, and their remote was still functioning, meaning the collar was still functioning, but yet there was no sign of it or Rebecca. 

Loki simply sat in his cell, feeling utterly foolish and angry that the one person he declared his love for outside his family had only been using him. He was nothing more than a toy to her, a plaything so that she could have fun and use before casting him aside. Thor informed him of her disappearing the day it happened, though it was not like he could not realise what was going on, the whole place was put on lockdown. In the month since her disappearance, he had been questioned daily on her whereabouts, but it was clear, he did not know, or indeed care, the anger and hatred in his features told them everything, but that did not stop their investigating him, if only to irritate him. 

As per every day before, the two guards came to question him, Loki turned and told them to get stuffed before he frowned, realising there was something different, one of the guards was shorter than usual. With a slight chuckle, the shorter one raised their helmet to reveal themselves. 

‘Hello, Loki.’ Rebecca grinned.

‘You returned?’

‘I never left.’ she smirked. ‘They have that big arc reactor here, the energy signals from it scrambles other electronics, including stupid collars.’

‘How…?’

‘I knew everything about Stark from before, it only took a bit of scouring my memory to find everything I needed, including how to get the damn thing off, it took two weeks. I planned to do both in one fell swoop, but they had apparently readied my icy prison, the chamber takes about a month to ready, they had started mine before our return, I had to jimmy my times a bit.’ 

‘Why are you telling me this?’ Loki turned to look away again, his anger and hurt clear. ‘You were just….’

‘I did what I had to for us, Loki.’ He looked back to her again. ‘They would have done far worse to you if they knew we were partners, I had to protect you, people do that, for those they love.’ He swallowed. ‘I never controlled you, you know that, inside.’ She looked at him pleadingly. ‘I would not leave here without you, that is why I have not left yet, you. Even when you thought I betrayed you, you never told them anything.’

‘I am no snitch.’ 

‘I know.’ She smiled fondly. ‘I missed you.’ 

‘How do I know this is not a trick?’

‘I can only ask you to trust me.’ 

Loki scoffed. ‘I would be a fool to.’

‘Well, it is foolish to love, right?’ Loki frowned. ‘We can leave here, go back to Asgard. The people wanted you, you can just rule there, no issues.’ 

‘And you?’

‘I will need a disguise for when Brother Dearest comes calling.’ 

‘You are just using me for safe passage.’ He growled.

‘I don’t need you to get somewhere safely.’ She dismissed. ‘I can walk out the door here and into obscurity and never be seen again, but I want you Loki, and for you to have your kingdom.’ Loki eyed her carefully for a moment, thinking about what she said, it was true, she did not have to be there. ‘If you don’t want me, I understand, but I am breaking you out either way. We can stay together or not, that is your choice.’ She had the other guard open the door and step back. ‘I have a diversion in place for ten more minutes, come on.’ 

Loki paused for merely a moment before walking out. Rebecca had the guard unlock the shackles controlling Loki’s magic. ‘I will decide en route.’ 

‘Whatever you want.’ She grinned, knowing he would choose to go with her of his own accord. Loki watched as they walked through the building without any taking interest in them. When they got out, Rebecca was smirking. ‘I have a car waiting, do you want to come or make your own way?’ 

For another moment, Loki paused, ‘How do you know you can trust me? After everything, I could betray you.’ Before walking to the car with her. 

‘You could, I hope not though.’ Rebecca admitted as she got into it. 

‘Why not?’ Loki asked, sitting in and closing the door. 

Rebecca straddled his hips as she smirked. ‘You’re far too much fun to be around. Almost as dark as me.’

‘Almost? I am the one to fill you with darkness.’

‘Care to fill me again?’ They grinned at one another as Loki raised a brow. 

‘What about that lot?’

‘We wait, until they least expect it, a decade or so seems like a good idea.’ She leant down and kissed him.


End file.
